Winx Club: The Dark
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Hay una amenaza latente y oscura cayendo lentamente sobre la Dimensión Mágica, una que las Winx no podrán detener... por que son ellas mismas. Mal Summary.Por favor, lean.
1. Desaparecidas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE IGINIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WINX CLUB: THE DARK<span>.**

_by_

_**Nefertari Queen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

**Desaparecidas.**

Era de noche, las estrellas tiritaban en las alturas dando un poco de luz al castillo. La nave roja con azul había aterrizado hacia apenas unos minutos, con el mínimo ruido de sus avanzados motores, y de ella descendía un grupo muy grande de jóvenes. Estos reían entre sí, aunque en el fondo trataban de hacer silencio; no era realmente tarde, el sol acababa de ponerse y ahora que no eran estudiantes podían darse ese lujo… bueno, todas menos Roxy. Y es por ella que llegaban temprano.

Además, desde que se habían convertido en maestras, la inspectora Griselda no paraba de sermonearlas diciendo que ahora debían ser los ejemplos a seguir de las estudiantes. Eso implicaba: ser puntuales, bien vestidas, con modales, educación, dinámica y desde luego, un dominio perfecto de sus poderes y emociones. Claro que ellas no eran perfectas y nadie esperaba mucho de muchachitas veinteañeras. Pero soñar no costaba nada.

En una de las entradas laterales del castillo fueron despidiéndose. Las seis chicas del Club Winx daban un último beso a sus novios, el Escuadrón Principal de Fuente Roja, antes de irse a dormir. Habían pasado casi toda la tarde juntos en unas tiernas citas múltiples dentro de una disco.

Habían llegado de la tierra dos semanas atrás. Roxy se había incorporado como alumna de Alfea, ansiosa de dominar sus poderes y conocer más sobre las dimensiones mágicas. Ventaja para ella era que sus mejores amigas, las Winx, aún fueran maestras de la institución. Faragonda estaba completamente convencida de que las chicas aprenderían mejor a ser responsables y aplicadas si tenían que pasarse toda la mañana explicando y atendiendo a las estudiantes jóvenes. Y Alfea era un lugar donde siempre estaban llegando noticias relevantes de la dimensión mágica, así que podrían enterarse pronto de los lugares donde necesitaran su ayuda.

Las Winx no eran ahora solo las profesoras más populares y modelo a seguir de casi todas las hadas, tanto de Alfea como de otros reinos. Su condición de Hadas protectoras de la Dimensión Mágica había crecido notablemente. En todo Magix y reinos más lejanos no paraban de hablar sobre cómo la Tierra, territorio antes perdido, había vuelto a ser parte del mundo mágico cuando las Winx liberaron a las Hadas Superiores y toda la magia del planeta. Con eso también libraron al mundo de la horrible amenaza que representaban los Cazadores del Círculo Negro.

Y que decir del encantado Reino de Domino, recuperado también gracias a ellas. No había duda que, desde la formación del grupo Winx, el universo mágico se había llenado de una esplendorosa paz gracias a la magnífica protección que estas poderosas hadas brindaban.

Pero, y aún siendo quizá las hadas más fuertes del universo mágico, las Winx seguían siendo unas jovencitas llenas de energía y ganas de diversión, aventura, romance y adrenalina. De ahí que, en los fines de semana, se desaparecieran de Alfea. Y era común encontrarlas en esas ocasiones acompañadas de un grupo de fuertes jóvenes, orgullo de Fuente Roja, que tampoco podían pasar desapercibidos como miembros importantes de Protectores de la Dimensión Mágica.

Esa noche había pasado casi lo mismo. Tras unos diez minutos de despedida, la nave emprendió un vuelo silencioso hacia Fuente Roja. Las Winx charlaban entre ellas mientras caminaban hacia los pasillos, directo a sus habitaciones.

—No lo sé—decía Stella—Brandon y yo cumpliremos cinco años de relación, pero estoy insegura de qué regalarle….

—¿Es necesario darle algo?—interrumpió Layla.—Creía que eran los chicos quienes daban obsequios.

—Aparte, a mí me gusta darle detalles de vez en cuando—fue su respuesta.

—Ahh—dijo Bloom enternecida—La princesita enamorada…

—¿Y qué me dices tú?—preguntó la rubia a la pelirroja—¿No piensas hacer nada por tu aniversario con Sky?

—Para eso faltan cinco meses, tengo tiempo.

—Stella, realmente estás obsesionada con los aniversarios y demás fechas importantes ¿Verdad?—inquirió Musa.

—Algo… ¡Son fechas importantes porque siempre nos traen buenos recuerdos! Y debemos festejarlo.

Eso provocó una ligera risa por parte del grupo.

—Eso sí que fue profundo—les dijo Tecna.

—Y preciso. Yo pienso que Stella tiene razón—aportó Flora—Una debe mantener viva esa ilusión de los días más bellos.

—¿Eso lo dices tú o te lo escribió Helia?

—¡Musa!—la reprendió—No, lo dije yo.

Y hubieran seguido charlando de no ser porque el celular de Bloom comenzó a sonar, seguido del de Stella, y el de Tecna… ¡Todos los aparatos sonaron! Y, para colmo, eran sus propios novios quienes llamaban. Contestaron extrañadas para recibir como respuesta gritos desesperados de auxilio, cortándose las llamadas.

—¡Sky!—gritaba la pelirroja—Responde ¡Sky!

—Nabu ¿Dónde están?

—Riven. ¡No me hagas esto! Di algo…

Pero no respondían.

Entre ellas se miraron, desconcertadas. Era extraño que los chicos las llamaran pidiendo ayuda y que sonaran así de desesperados. Había pasado algo muy, pero muy malo si no se pudieron defender bien. Por no mencionar que era de noche ¿Les habían atacado cuando sobrevolaban el bosque?

—Rastreare el origen de la llamada—informó Tecna de inmediato, preocupada por Timmy, mientras tecleaba como poseída sobre su computadora.

No se dieron cuenta que habían parado en medio de un corredor. Tecna se recargó en la pared, mientras tecleaba, las chicas a su alrededor guardando el más absoluto de los silencios. La tensión era palpable, demasiado, y movían nerviosamente sus manos, retorciendo mechones de cabello o trozos de sus ropas.

—¿Chicas?—las llamaron. Roxy se les acercaba, levantando una de sus manos y saludando. Tenía puesta la pijama y se le veía cansada—Las estaba esperando ¿Por qué están aquí en plena noche?

—Oh Roxy creemos que ha pasado algo malo—le informó Bloom.

—Es sobre los muchachos—agregó Musa, con voz aguda y entristecida.

—Oh—fue su respuesta—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Bloom le sonrió colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Gracias Roxy, pero es mejor que te vayas a descansar. Mañana tienes clases ¿Recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero puedo serles útil.

—Nosotras lo sabemos. Pero en estos momentos nos haces mejor favor quedándote a explicarle a Faragonda sobre nuestra ausencia ¿Bien?

Roxy se quedó callada, meditando la situación unos minutos. Después contestó:

—Está bien Bloom—le sonrió—Iré a recostarme. Mucha suerte chicas.

Todas le sonrieron a modo de agradecimiento. Apenas fue desapareciendo si silueta a lo lejos del pasillo, Tecna expresó llena de emoción.

—¡Los encontré!—y les enseño la pantalla del computador—Están en medio del bosque, muy cerca de las montañas.

—¿Por el lago Rocaluz?—preguntó Flora.

—Más profundo.

—¿Y qué hacían allá?—se preguntó Musa en voz alta—Fuente Roja no está tan al norte.

—No lo sé, quizás un conjuro los desvió o una tormenta…

—Sea como sea, debemos irnos ya—declaró Bloom con firmeza.

Las chicas corrieron y se transformaron dentro del castillo, salieron volando por la puerta y fueron lo más rápido que sus alas les permitían hacia el bosque. No era tan oscura la noche y el resplandor de sus polvos mágicos les ayudaba bastante. Renuentes a detenerse, sobrevolaron el lago Rocaluz y anduvieron, mientras Tecna las guiaba por medio de sus aparatos.

Había una gran cantidad de formaciones rocosas en un claro donde los altos árboles apenas permitían el paso de la luz. Las rocas, altísimas y de curiosos colores, formaban una especie de cueva. Estaban tan adentro del bosque que apenas y podían reconocer la fauna y vegetación. Hacía frío. Y no había rastro de los especialistas.

—¿Dónde andarán?

—Ni siquiera veo su nave.

—Esto es imposible—decía Tecna—El rastreo indica que la llamada provenía de aquella cueva.

Seguía viendo en su computador, analizando y tratando de encontrar el error. Por desgracia, no pudo saber cuál era. Y quizás nunca lo sabría, porque apenas las chicas se distrajeron para ponerle atención, unas entidades malignas emergieron de las tinieblas esbozando terroríficas sonrisas.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

**o-o**

La mañana era hermosa. El sol alumbraba desde lo más alto el cielo celeste más claro que Roxy jamás hubiera visto. Lo contemplaba desde las ventanas mientras caminaba hacia la Dirección de la escuela, para hablar con Faragonda, como había prometido a sus amigas. Le parecía extraño que no hubiesen vuelto en toda la noche.

Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su vida como hada y estudiante interna de una escuela tan encantada. Ahí, en Alfea, siempre había luz y color. La magia era algo tan normal como respirar y era común verlas usar un poco de magia solamente para acerca el tenedor durante la hora de comida. Roxy, que había crecido en la tierra, encontraba eso muy extraño.

Mientras crecía iba aprendiendo que los cuentos de hadas eran un mito y la magia pura fantasía. Descubrirse en una tierra donde la ilusión eran la realidad y ésta, a su vez, se conformaba de los sueños, era de lo más maravillosamente anormal que alguna vez pensó experimentar. No podía negar que le fascinaba ser un hada y aprender cada vez más sobre sus poderes, pero tampoco le era fácil.

Bloom era quien más la comprendía porque pasó por el mismo cambio y siempre la apoyaba. Hablar con ella le resultaba reconfortante, Bloom entendía todos sus sentimientos y sabía exactamente qué decirle. Las demás no se quedaban atrás y como buenas amigas y maestras la ayudaban siempre que ella lo necesitaba, en todo tipo de cosas.

El toparse con la puerta de la dirección, dejó sus vacilaciones para tocar suavemente con sus nudillos. La suave voz murmuró desde el otro lado un quedo: "Pase" y Roxy abrió la puerta, entrando.

Faragonda estaba sentada en su escritorio, revisando unos cuantos papeles. Se veía tan amistosa como siempre y la confianza hizo que se acercara hasta quedarse a menos de un metro de distancia. Faragonda alzó la mirada y al ver quién era se puso de pie.

—Oh, Roxy, no te esperaba ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Buenos días Directora—saludó—No en realidad. Solo vine a decirle que las Winx se ausentarán hoy porque tuvieron una emergencia por la noche.

Faragonda no escondió su asombro.

—¿Emergencia?

—Sí, me dijeron que algo había ocurrido con los chicos de Fuente Roja y salieron a investigar. Es hora que no han llegado, creo que lo harán en la tarde.

—Pero, Roxy, los chicos sí llegaron a Fuente Roja, y muy bien.

Ahora era Roxy la sorprendida.

—¿Ah sí?

—Claro. Me comuniqué con Saladino en la noche, como siempre hago para estar al pendiente. Me dijo que saludó a los muchachos, estaban todos bien y sanos.

—Pero las Winx recibieron una llamada urgente de ellos, la rastrearon.

—¿No sabes a dónde fueron?

—No—se quedó pensando—Mencionaron algo acerca del bosque, pero no sé que más.

—Esto está mal…

Faragonda se quedó pensativa. Luego, fue hacia su esfera de cristal. El objeto resplandeció un poco antes de que la imagen de Saladino se mostrara en ella, sonriente y afable.

—Hola Faragonda ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sí, Saladino. ¿No sabes si los muchachos salieron en la noche, tras dejar a las Winx?

—No Faragonda, ellos fueron a sus habitaciones ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Me parece que alguien les puso una trampa a las chicas.

—¿Involucraba a las muchachos?

—Me temo que sí—respondió la mujer con aflicción—Ven con tus estudiantes por favor Saladino, necesitamos ponernos en acción.

—Desde luego. Nos vemos en un rato.

Su figura desapareció.

—Roxy—dijo Faragonda a la chica—Creo que faltarás a clases hoy, necesitaremos de tu ayuda ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro maestra. Lo que sea por ayudar a mis amigas.

Lo dijo con fuerza y convicción, pues pensaba lo que decía. Roxy sabía que las Winx tenían fama de aventureras salvadoras de la galaxia y ahora, como parte del grupo, no le quedaba más que ser valiente y usar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para rescatarlas si de eso se trataba.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, esperaba que no les hubiera pasando nada malo.

**o-o**

Los Especialistas de Fuente Roja llegaron en una de sus naves acompañados del director Saladino en muy poco tiempo, como veinte minutos. No habían sido realmente informados de la situación, más que había problemas en Alfea. Apenas ayer habían tenido una agradable cita con sus novias y esperaban que no fuera algo muy grave.

Faragonda estaba en uno de los umbrales con Roxy al lado. Caminaron hacia el grupo con expresiones preocupadas, cosa que no les gustó en lo más mínimo. Lo que más les preocupo, desde luego, fue no ver en ningún lado a sus novias.

—Buenos días Faragonda—saludó.

—Buen día Sladino—fue la respuesta de la mujer—Te agradezco por venir tan rápido.

—Directora ¿Dónde están las chicas?—preguntó Sky.

—Es lo mismo que nosotras queremos saber—dijo la susodicha.

Esa respuesta sólo les causó espanto.

—¿Cómo?—dijo Helia—¿No saben dónde están?

Roxy dio un paso adelante.

—Anoche recibieron una llamada, dijeron que eran de ustedes pidiéndoles ayuda. Rastrearon el origen del llamado y se fueron por la noche para ayudarlos, encargándome que les diera ese recado a Faragonda.

—Pero—interrumpió la directora—Ya que ustedes están perfectamente y no hay rastro alguno de las chicas, creemos que todo eso fue una trampa.

—¿De quién?—dijo Riven—Hasta donde sabemos no tenemos enemigos cerca.

—Muy bien dicho Riven, "hasta donde sabemos"—reprendió Saladino—Deberemos buscarlas, no pueden haber desaparecido como si nada.

—He pensado hacer un conjuro rastreador.

—No perdamos tiempo.

Faragonda los escoltó hacia su propia dirección. Ella y Saladino se pudieron frente a frente, recitando palabras en un extraño idioma mientras sus cuerpos brillaban por la energía. Ambas fueron combinándose, formando una esfera radiante que se alzaba y de pronto…

¡Bum!

El humo salió gracias a que Timmy pudo abrir la ventana de par en par. Todos tosían y trataban de respirar, con los ojos cerrados. Helia abrió la otra ventana y pronto el aire ventiló la sala. Faragonda y Saladino yacían en el suelo, lastimados y semi-conscientes, inmediatamente les ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Brandon.

—El conjuro falló.—respondió Roxy.

—Hay una especie de barrera—comenzó Faragonda—Una muy grande y fuerte donde rebotó nuestra energía.

—No nos permite ver exactamente dónde están—agregó Saladino.

—¿Ni un poco?

—Vimos un bosque, muy oscuro, pero nada más.

—Anoche las chicas hablaron sobre el bosque cercano al Lago Rocaluz—dijo Roxy animada—¿Creen que estén por ahí?

—No perdemos nada con buscar.

—¡Vamos chicos!—mandó Sky.

Los especialistas estaban ya prestos a irse cuando Faragonda los detuvo.

—Un momento—extendió sus manos, liberando de ellas esferitas rosadas que se posaron en cada uno de ellos, integrándose a sus cuerpos—Con este conjuro tendrán más fuerza y audacia. Pero es limitado.

—Iré yo también—declaró Roxy.

—Pero puede ser peligroso—le advirtió Nabu—¿Segura?

—Son mis amigas, haré todo por ellas.

—Mucha suerte chicos.—les deseó Saladino.

Los especialistas le agradecieron con un gesto y se fueron casi corriendo de ahí. Muy pronto vieron a la nave emprende vuelo, y alejarse de Alfea para perder en los bosques.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo, por ahora. No sé si les haya gustado o no, me encantaría saberlo por medio de un lindo review :D<p>

¡Nos leemos luego!

chao!


	2. La Cueva

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE IGINIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola a todos! Es oficial, Fanfiction esta algo molesto conmigo; no sé porqué, había escrito toda una introducción de casi media hoja en el capítulo anterior que, cuando lo publiqué, se borró. Quede horrorizada al checarla y descubrir que aparecía el capítulo en solitario. Ni qué hacer, deberé decir lo mismo aquí:

Recién empecé el año viend capítulos de Winx Club, una de mis caricaturas favoritas cuando era una niña. Me enamoré de nuevo de las parejas, de la trama, y de inmediato busqué fics. Me ha desanimado descubrir que el fadom esta muy olvidado, espero que esto lo reavive un poquitín... Ya he publicado otra historia, un one-shot llamado "Mariposa" eso en lo que terminada de cimentar las ideas para el fic que en estos momentos leen.

No me esperaba, ni por asomo, tener tanto recibimiento. Infinidad de hits, así como muchas alertas, favoritos y comentarios. ¡Me tienen toda colorada de la felicidad! :) Aunque la trama irá avanzando de una forma que espero, sea fiel a la de la serie, espero seguir manteniéndolos curiosos y que les siga gustando. La historia, en sí, es muy diferente de otras. Me basé en algunas partes de la segunda temporada para consolidarla. Son villanos nuevos, que le dan un giro peculiar.

UA (Universo Alterno): ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre este fic y la serie? Verán, se ubica después de la cuarta temporada (como se habrán dado cuenta por Roxy) las chicas tienen sus poderes Beliviex, pero, por una misteriosa razón que después especificaré, Nabu ha resucitado. Tengo entendido que en la quinta temporada recuperan su vida, no sé si es cierto y menos sé cómo le harían.

La historia tiene además las parejas canon (Tecna/Timmy; Layla/Nabu; Bloom/Sky; Stella/Brandon) y cada una de ellas pasara por sus momentos, pero tenderá a centrarse en mi pareja favorita que es Riven/Musa.

Terminada esta larguísima nota, les dejo el capítulo dos. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**La Cueva.**

Quien fuera que conociera a los Especialistas podía saber que no estaban pasando su mejor momento. Estaban entristecidos, desvelados, enflaquecidos y verdaderamente deprimidos. Pasaban día, tarde y noche tratando de localizar a las chicas del club Winx sin conseguirlo. Empleaban sus fuerzas enteras, toda su inteligencia. La magia que les otorgó Faragonda los hacía más resistentes en todo, incluso en soportar el sueño, pero estaban llegando a su límite.

Las Winx habían desaparecido, de eso dos semanas, sin que se encontrara rastro alguno de las hadas. Por toda la dimensión mágica se transmitía la noticia de que las hadas protectoras habían sido secuestradas por un ente desconocido y, presuntamente poderoso.

El Rey Oritel y la Reina Mariam llegaron desde Domino a Alfea preocupados por su hija. Ayudaban con sus poderes a los especialistas el tiempo que podían, pues también debían atender sus asuntos reales. Los padres de Musa, Flora y Tecna tampoco faltaban. Hasta los reyes de Solaria y Andros habían visitado la escuela en un desesperado intento de saber cómo estaban sus hijas.

Se les recibió solemnemente y acondicionaron habitaciones, pero las Winx no eran encontradas. Hicieron otro conjuro que les diera más energía a los Chicos, sin que eso mejorara las cosas. Ellos descansaban prácticamente nada, sabían que sus novias estaban en un peligro muy grande y no serían quienes las abandonaran.

Pero las cosas se salían de sus manos, jamás habían experimentado una catástrofe como esta. En todas las misiones que habían hecho juntos por años la desaparición, como tal, no se había hecho presente. Y las pocas veces en que alguien del grupo corría verdadero peligro, la adrenalina y el combate feroz hacía la ilusión de que todo ocurría muy rápido y, para cuando se percataban, todos estaban a salvo.

¿Dos semanas? ¡Nunca habían durado tanto tiempo sin saber de las chicas! Las extrañaban de sobre manera y tenían una harta preocupación de saber cómo estaban, en dónde, qué condiciones ¿Quiénes habían sido tan miserables de hacerles eso?

Roxy tampoco estaba muy bien. Desde Alfea, el hada ayudaba cada vez que podía en las búsquedas. Había dejado de comer y se le veía tan mal que la directora le obligó a quedarse a dormir al menos tres días, para que se recuperara. Alfea no estaba precisamente bien, los profesores y hasta las alumnas estaban angustiadas por las Winx.

Nadie desconocía que un grupo de lindas y poderosas hadas era el blanco de cualquier ente lleno de maldad. La preocupación radicaba en que no eran unas hadas comunes, las Winx tenían más poder que muchos de los magos y hechiceros más fuertes de Magix. Para que las tuvieran retenidas, con un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que las encontraran, debían ser personas con dones excepcionales. Y, ante eso, las Winx estaban realmente en peligro.

Segunda semana, día tres. Timmy tecleaba en su ordenador procurando escanear toda el área del bosque anexa al lago Rocaluz. Buscaba signos vitales de seres mágicos, restos de hechizos y hasta indicios de un duelo mágico. Todo eso podía ser útil, empero, nada aprecia. El chico lucía desarreglado, con su cabello despeinado, ojeras bajo los ojos, más delgado y pálido.

Estaba en una de las naves de Fuente Roja. La radio sonó y aplanando el botón, se puso en comunicación con Riven.

—¿Has encontrado algo, Timmy?—preguntó.

—Nada. ¿Tú?

—Ni un poco.

Mientras Timmy rastreaba con el escáner ciento diez kilómetros cuadrados, Riven, Helia, Brandon y Sky usaban naves pequeñas para sobrevolar terrenos más alejados, donde la nave grande no podría maniobrar. Eso, en lo que Nabu y Roxy preparaban un hechizo con el cual pudieran quizá rastrear las habilidades mágicas de las Winx.

Riven hizo un ruido de coraje. La falta de sueño lo hacía más irritable, si eso era posible.

—No pudieron haber desaparecido así como si nada, deben estar por aquí.

En la parte trasera de la gran nave, donde estaban Nabu y Roxy, sonó una gran explosión. Timmy estaba acostumbrado y solo reinicio el programa para reconstrucción. Los dos entraron a la cabina mareados y algo sucios. Se les veía cansados y abatidos.

—No funcionó—dijo Nabu.

—Es como si algo bloqueara toda la magia, el hechizo las sigue hasta una especie de cueva y ¡Bum! Nos rebota—explicaba Roxy.

—¿Una cueva?

—Así es.

—No te ilusiones, Timmy—le reprendió Nabu—La cueva que vemos no es muy diferente de las otras. No te podríamos dar indicaciones para que la ubicaras. Solo sabemos que está en medio del bosque.

—¿Sabes cuántas cuevas hay en el bosque?—agregó Roxy.

—Aun así es información valiosa—y prendió el radio para comunicarse con los demás—Chicos, el hechizo tuvo mejores resultados. Roxy y Nabu dicen ver una especia de cueva… ¿cómo?

Nabu agarró el micrófono del radio.

—Es una cueva en medio de un claro, creo, hecha con rocas que forman un arco muy agudo, casi triangular. Alcancé a ver un poco más, como la sombra de árboles altos, así que supongo está entre arbustos y no por las montañas.

—Gracias por la información, Nabu—le respondió Sky.

—Seguiremos buscando—dijo Helia.

Y así hicieron, por muchas más horas.

De no ser por la llamada de Saladino los chicos no hubieran pensado en regresar. Primero llevaron a Roxy a Alfea y después, emprendieron el viaje a Fuente Roja. Casi les obligaron echarse una buena siesta y comer algo.

—Si no están frescos y descansado jamás las encontrarán—declaró Saladino—No queremos que se maten en la búsqueda.

—Esta bien profesor—sabían que necesitaban descanso, pero eso era irrelevante en esos momentos. Al menos para ellos.

Sky se fue a su dormitorio seguido de Brandon, pues eran compañeros. Timmy y Helia también desaparecieron así como Riven y Nabu. Tomaron una ducha y después perdieron el conocimiento del rededor cuando tocaron la almohada.

El sol los despertó al día siguiente, ya más prestos y descansados. Comieron algo en el comedor, donde también se dieron algo de tiempo para charlar. Saladino tenía razón, necesitaban relajarse un poco.

—Estoy algo cerca de encontrarlas—les dijo Timmy—Recordé que cuando fueron a la tierra, Tecna usó el poder del Árbol de la Vida para poder encontrar una ubicación más exacta de Roxy.

—Pero no es del todo preciso—le replicó Helia—Dudo que nos de una coordenada precisa.

—Tienes razón en eso, los aparatos tecnológicos no podrán medir con exactitud la información que nos dé—respondió, acomodándose los ante ojos.

—Y eso es buena noticia por…—dijo Riven, con sarcasmo.

—La tecnología no puede, pero la magia sí.

Todos lo miraron con una misma pregunta en sus rostros: ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Miren, las hadas y otros seres con poderes mágicos pueden recibir y traducir la información mucho mejor que los aparatos.

—¿Crees entonces que Roxy lo haga?—inquirió Sky.

—Ella podría ser, pero también pensé en otras haditas.

—¿Las pixies?—dijo Helia con exepticismo—Ellas no poseen tanta magia como Roxy.

—No, en eso tienes razón. Pero las pixies tienen un lazo fraternal-mágico con las chicas.

—Que encaminaría mejor la información del Árbol—completó Nabu.—Muy bien pensado Timmy.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está la aldea de las pixies?

-Bueno, eso es más fácil se investigar—Y Timmy sacó su computadora portátil—Denme solo diez minutos.

Los chicos chocaron las manos, esperanzados de que al fin podrían tener mejores resultados.

**o-o**

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba. Todo el rededor era oscuro, un escaso y delgado rayo de luz colándose a la celda gracias al cuadrito de dos centímetros que estaba en la parte más alta del lugar, casi tocando el techo, a fácil ocho metros de donde ella se encontraba, y que funcionaba como única ventana.

El lugar apestaba, y estaba sucio, húmedo, horrible. La enorme puerta de acero que chillaba al abrirse era lo peor. Solamente entraba una persona durante el día, una a la que ni el rostro podía verle, y que sonría maliciosamente mientras sacaba un látigo de sus túnicas oscuras. Le dejaba a un lado, por el piso, una charola con pan seco, sopa fría y agua sucia, para después dar lugar a su placer.

Se la pasaba tumbada en el suelo, incapaz ya de moverse. La atormentaban los más pequeños ruidos y se sentía siempre débil. Pensaba que lo peor estaba por venir, que las cosas podrían ser más difícil de lo que ya eran.

Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo desde el día en que despertó ahí encerrada, y no sabía cómo había llegado y menos cómo salir. Los primeros días que entraban para lastimarla había sido capaz de al menos limpiarse las heridas. Ahora, cansada, débil, hambreada, no podía ya ni pararse a comer.

Si las intenciones de aquellos hombres era matarla, seguro ya estarían por conseguirlo. Era dolorosamente horrible y más escalofriante escuchar el hinchado metal oxidado abrirse lamentosamente, y los fuertes pasos de aquel hombre; ver su mirada lasciva, sus intenciones macabras brillando en sus ojos y después… sentir que las hacía realidad.

Gritaba, pero los últimos días eran apenas sollozos agudos y bajos. Su garganta le dolía cada vez más, y pasar la saliva era una tortura. Sentía su cuerpo más caliente de lo normal y de vez en cuando calambres recorrerle el cuerpo. Eso era nada a comparación del ardor que le causaban las punzantes heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. Heridas que aumentaban día con día.

De más está decir que sus ropas estaban sucias, rasgadas y duras, manchadas de carmín. No podría soportar mucho más el dolor, el miedo y la desolación.

Sabía al menos que no estaba sola. Durante el día—o noche, ya no sabía nada del tiempo—escuchaba otras voces, de diferente tonos, todas femeninas, que gritaban y sollozaban seguro por la misma pena que ella misma sufría. La llenaba algo de esperanza saber que, cruzando las paredes, había otro ser que bien podría ayudarle. Pero esa ilusión fue desapareciendo cuando se percató de que nadie podría salvarla.

Estaba sola, el mundo la había dejado a merced de ese torturador. Gotas de agua caían enmoheciendo el suelo, apestando el lugar, llenándolo de un silencio insoportable. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Solamente Dios lo sabría.

Quizás lo más desesperante era que no recordaba nada más que oscuridad. Sabía que había algo más lejano que esa tortura y prisión, algo mejor, bello, y mágico. ¿Dónde? Era su condena no saberlo. ¿Habría hecho algo malo para que la castigaran de esa cruel manera? iQue alguien la ayudara! No soportaría ya más ese infierno. ¡No podía!

¿Habría algún alma piadosa que acudiera a sus llamados? ¿Unas manos benevolentes, voz dulce, sonrisa afable, que la ayudara a levantarse y sanara sus heridas internas? ¿Alguien que le quitara las cadenas en sus manos, que la alejara por siempre de esos hombres enmascarados, a donde nunca más la encontraran?

Algún tiempo pensó en escapar. Ahora ese pensamiento era borrado y penado hasta por ella misma. La sola idea de que, si escapara, la volvieran a encontrar, la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Ya se imaginaba los castigos… ¡No! ¡Nunca!

El pecho se le oprimió. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo el respirar. La cabeza le dolía, el cuerpo ni se diga, le daba escalofríos y a la vez sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo, que sudaba. Solo rogaba porque esa tortura terminara pronto.

Si, pronto. Quizás la muerte estaba cerca y podría llegar para llevársela. Muerte salvadora, dulce. Buena…

**o-o**

Llegar a la aldea de las pixies fue rápido y sencillo. La nave se estacionó cerca y los especialistas bajaron ansiosos. Las hadas de inmediato dieron la bienvenida a los recién llegados. De todas las pequeñas criaturas que había, seis se alzaron con más confianza y de inmediato estuvieron volando enfrente de ellos, sonrientes.

Tune fue la primera en hablar:

-¡Hola chicos! Llevamos esperándolos mucho tiempo—le dijo con amabilidad.

—¿A nosotros?—respondió Helia.

—Exacto—Amore apareció a su lado—Hace mucho tiempo que tenemos un horrible presentimiento.

—Sobre nuestras lindas hadas Winx—terminó Digit.

—¿Ya sabían que las chicas fueron secuestradas?—les preguntó Brandon.

Las pequeñas se estremecieron, sus ojos abriéndose por el miedo.

—¿Secuestradas?—repitió Chata—¡No teníamos ni idea!

—Aunque, considerando el horrible presentimiento que tuvimos para con ellas hace tiempo… suena muy lógico—Pensaba Locket.

—Vinimos porque creemos que pueden ayudarnos—Timmy les explico detalladamente todo el plan, las pixies escucharon atentas, sin interrumpirlos. Cuando terminó de hablar, fue cuando comenzaron a preguntar.

—Tienes razón en muchas cosas—les dijo Digit—Pero temo que así como puede funcionar, puede fallar.

—Hemos estado buscándolas por semanas, no perderemos nada con tratar—les dijo Riven.

—Bueno, como lo deseen. Haremos de todo por salvar a nuestras hadas.

Las pixies guiaron a los especialistas hasta el Árbol de la Vida. Fueron buscando entre las ramas hasta que cada una encontró la correspondiente al mundo de su hada especial. Cerraron los ojos, invocando todos sus poderes mágicos en un hechizo unánime.

La búsqueda era ardua y difícil. Los chicos vieron a las pequeñas temblar y pelear contra enemigos invisibles. El recorrido, ennegrecido por la maldad que rodeaba a las Winx, tuvo que ceder ante la magia de amor y amistad que había dentro de las haditas. Al final, ellas pudieron vislumbrar una serie de imágenes tan horriblemente precisas, que abrieron sus ojos abruptamente y gritaron, cayendo al suelo de una en una con cara de espanto.

Los especialistas las agarraron antes de que se golpearan y trataron de hacerlas reaccionar, pero estaban en total estado de shock. Tardaron algunos minutos en poder hablar cuerdamente, y cuando lo hicieron, no fueron cosas agradables las que dijeron. Chata fue la que más se recuperó y quien pudo hablar primero:

—¡Es espantoso!—decía—Son una especie de mazmorras, están ocultas bajo tierra. Son húmedas, frías, sucias ¡Ah. Pobre Flora!

—Chata, dinos más por favor—le pedía Helia con ansiedad.

—Parece que han caído víctimas de horribles hechizos malignos—Locket hablaba ahora—Están muy perdidas y desesperadas, no puedo saber lo que han sufrido.

—¿Y no han visto dónde están?

Tune, que hasta ese momento había estado cómodamente sentada en las manos de Riven, abrió los ojos para decir con voz fina, dejo de tristeza.

—Partimos del lago Rocaluz, hacia el norte, antes de llegar a las grandes montañas hay una desviación inclinada al este. Son como unos sesenta kilómetros hasta llegar a una formación rocosa que simula una cueva. Pareciera que está cerrada, con pared, pero es una ilusión. Se puede abrir al jalar de una piedra escondida; con pasadizos profundos pero no complicados, imposible de perderse. El segundo pasillo a la izquierda, seis habitaciones….

No pudo seguir hablando, se agarró la cabecilla como quien tiene un horrible dolor y voló hasta el suelo. Las pixies se dieron un abrazo grupal. Los chicos sabían que las haditas eran vulnerables a los poderes oscuros, pero para que adquirieran esa condición, debieron ver cosas espeluznantes.

Timmy había codificado toda la información en su mapa virtual, el cual había llegado a un punto aparentemente inexistente, pero sabía que eso podía ser obra de un conjuro protector. Los chicos agradecieron su favor a las pixies, y tras una ardua discusión consiguieron hacerles entender que ir podría poner sus vidas en peligro.

Resignadas, las pixies volvieron a su aldea, de donde los especialistas partieron llenos de esperanzas. Tomaron la ruta que dijeron, siguiendo lo que el mapa indicaba. Al final, se estacionaron entre los árboles y fueron andando por un sendero oscuro y abandonado.

Sus rostros se iluminaron cuando, al final, encontraron las dos rocas colocadas perpendicularmente, simulando un arco agudo, que era la entrada de la cueva.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por el momento ¿Qué irá a pasar?...<p>

Comentarios:

Gatita Kon: Gracias por los ánimos y también por agregarme en tus alertas :)

RoseMarie1314: Me alegro mucho de que opines eso, en todas las historias que empiezo siempre temo no capturar bien la escencia de los personajes.

Tinteii: Si, en esos tienes razón, ojalá esto anime un poco el lugar. Thanks

Liss: Uff, tengo un año menos que tu y aún asi la historia me sigue emocionando, es como si me mandara a los siete años. Amo esa sensación :D

Volviendo al capítulo, los chicos la están pasando realmente mal y las cosas no mejorarán en muuucho tiempo. No es que los odie, si no que mientras más veía la serie, más me percataba que siempre son los que quedan atrapados, secuestrados, a veces heridos, comprometidos (Brandon) ahora estarán del otro lado. Sonará cruel, pero este fic pretende voltearlo todo al revés.

Sin nada más me despido. ¡Esperaré sus comentarios!

chao!


	3. ¡Encontradas!

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE, ES DE IGINIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Bueno, aquí tengo un capítulo más. Por el título han de intuir más o menos de qué trata, aunque debo decirles que les tengo preparada una sorpresa acerca de las Winx...

Comentarios:

Panchiwinx: me encantó la manera tan apasionada en que describes mi forma de escribir, me hace sentir halagada :) entiendo que la serie en muchos sentidos se comenzaba a tornar monótana, es algo que quiero cambiar con este fic. Falta ver que aparecerá en las nuevas temporadas (algo diferente espero).

RoseMarie1314: muchas gracias, me presento, soy Nefertari Queen y solo tengo tres años más que tu (soy peque) me alegro mucho de tener lecotras tan entusiastas como tú ^^

robobot14: thanks, really. I´v never think to one of my stories will be read for american people, is something that I love it. You make a feel like a dream come true :) Well, my english suck, but I hope you understaind this... xD

Maii-UchihaLove07: ¿Tenías una cuenta? vaya, no sabía eso. Pero me alegro bastante porque hace más fácil el comunicarnos. Te agradezco por autonombrarte una lectora fiel.

Tinteii: estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, creo que en este fic brillarán un poco más de lo que antes hacían. Es decir, uno de los principales objetivos es explorar más sus pensamientos y maneras de reaccionar a diversas situaciones. Que, espero, sean realistas y no me salga del cannon. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**¡Encontradas!**

Se aseguraron de que sus armas estuvieran cerca de donde pudieran agarrarlas fácilmente. Analizaron mejor el terreno y el rededor, bendiciendo al sol por su presencia y el hecho de que la cueva estuviera al centro de un claro, libre de árboles pero lleno de arbustos. Entraron a la cueva, era un espacio oscuro y amplio con una pared al fondo hecha de tierra. Recordando las palabras de las pixies, fueron buscando entre los muros de roca alguna piedra.

—Nada por aquí—dijo Brandon.

—Acá tampoco—concluyó Nabu.

—Ajá—Sky se veía entusiasmado—Creo que es ésta.

Una roca sobresaliente con forma casi redonda fue aplanada por al soberano de Eraklyon. Al instante, un poco de luz formó un cuadrado perfecto en la pared de tierra, abriendo una puerta que dirigía a un ancho pasillo iluminado por antorchas.

Estaban ansiosos y a la vez desesperados. Mientras más se acercaban, iban comprobando que los poderes mágicos otorgados por Faragonda, Sladino y los Reyes, iban menguando hasta casi desaparecer. Eso explicaría porqué las winx no habían escapado. El lugar lucía espantoso.

No les preocupaba pelear sin poderes, realmente estaban acostumbrados a usar la fuerza, ingenio y sus armas para ello. Lo que les inquietaba es que, si bien para ellos la magia no era vital, para las hadas y criaturas mágicas, sí. Y si las chicas llevaba ahí casi tres semanas, seguro estarían débiles.

Dejaron esos pensamientos para enfocarse en dónde seguir. Tune había mencionado el segundo pasillo. No supieron a qué se refería hasta que, caminado como quince metros, encontraron cinco entradas a diferentes túneles. Se fueron por el marcado con dos líneas y fueron avanzando. Llegado un punto las antorchas se acabaron y el pasillo era tan estrecho que debían ir en fila india, iluminando el lugar con linternas.

Ahora el aspecto del lugar era medieval, con paredes de bloques enormes, enmohecidos. Un olor espantoso comenzó a colarse por el aire y también la sensación de estar atrapados.

Al final, sobre las paredes del estrecho túnel habían seis puertas distintas. No tardaron ni dos minutos en tumbarlas y encontrar seis espantosos calabozos, en inhumanas condiciones, y a diferentes cuerpos humanos allí abandonados. Sintieron que el alma escapaba de sus cuerpos cuando las reconocieron.

No podían ser ellas. Pero… pero… ¿Qué inhumana bestia habría podido dejarlas así, heridas, maltrechas, agonizantes?

Riven corrió hacia Musa y la cargó suavemente entre sus brazos. Sentía su cuerpo helado, la respiración de la chica era tan suave que apenas y podía sentirla. Su corazón iba a un ritmo muy lento, tenía cortes profundos y golpes por todas las partes de su cuerpo y lucía flaca, pálida, mugrienta…

—Oh Musa—trató de hacer que reaccionara, pero después, temiendo que algún hueso estuviera roto, no la movió.—Respóndeme, Musa ¡Por favor!

—¡Flora!—gritaba Helia, sin que la chica pudiera abrir los ojos. El largo cabello del hada de las flores estaba sucio y ahora parecía negro en vez de castaño.

—Bloom ¿Puedes oírme? Respóndeme, Bloom—no había nada más que hacer.

En todas ocurría lo mismo. Sabían que no estaban muertas, pero tampoco faltaba mucho tiempo para que eso ocurriera. Las cargaron suavemente y fueron caminando a paso lento por el pasillo, directo hacia la salida.

Lo que más les extraño fue no encontrarse con ningún solo guardia o especie de protector. Acreditaron eso a la suerte y apenas fue el espacio más ancho echaron a correr como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. La nave no estaba realmente lejos y les agrado ver que las chicas parecían moverse un poco cuando les dio la luz del sol.

Llegar a Alfea fue su prioridad y gracias a la excelente dirección de Sky y Riven, llegaron en menos de quince minutos. Las winx fueron inmediatamente llevadas a la enfermería.

**o-o**

Era una sala exactamente igual a las que se lucen en los castillos medievales de la Tierra, con una elevación de tres escalones donde reposaba en enorme trono de madera tallado. Banderas de un color verde caían adornando los muros y la mullida alfombra roja vestía al piso de madera.

En un lado de la enorme sala estaba una mesa llena de comidas y en el otro, el estante te libros mágicos. Al centro un pedestal con bola de cristal por donde se podía contemplar a los especialistas entrando a los calabozos.

Sentado en el único trono, un hombre de cabellos rubios con una reluciente corona brillando entre ellos sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía además una vestimenta antigua, un traje color rojo con bordados dorados que combinaban con una enorme capa de piel, sobre la cual estaba sentado.

A su lado, bajo los escalones, estaba un hombre alto y musculoso, moreno a más no poder de toscas facciones que contemplaba la escena de la esfera con rabia contenida. Sus puños amenazando con golpear cualquier cosa. Le desconcertó ver la ecuánime expresión del monarca, y dijo:

—No lo entiendo—decía—¿Por qué las ha dejado irse? ¡Tanto que me estaba divirtiendo con ellas!

—Esa era parte del plan—le respondió otro—Después de todo, tú las habrías matado y así no me sirven de nada.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros!—le respondió enojado—El hechizo ha terminado. No habrá nada que nos detenga.

Sonrió, mientras empezaba una carcajada que hizo estremecer los muros de piedra.

**o-o**

Alfea estaba hecha un alboroto. Las Winx habían sido encontradas, pero su estado era crítico. La doctora hacía todo lo posible entre remedios caseros y mágicos, y tardó horas enteras en volver su estado más aceptable.

Todas presentaban severos golpes, traumas físicos (seguro mentales también) y cortes diversos hechos con armas blancas en cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Tuvo que asearlas bien y restablecer su energía vital, increíblemente debilitada. Además de colocar cerca de cada una un conjuro especial para que sus poderes mágicos volvieran a la normalidad.

Extrañamente, su magia estaba tan herida como sus cuerpos, casi como si alguien hubiera querido modificar sus poderes, la forma de usarlos y el nivel de éstos. Repararlos fue tan difícil como lograr que las infecciones retrocedieran.

Otro punto crucial era su alimentación, en esas semanas seguro no habían comido nada o muy poco, pues estaban deshidratas y desnutridas. Alimentarlas fue difícil, ya que sus cuerpos estaban entrando a un estado crítico en el que no aceptaban alimentos; con unas pocas sopas ligeras fueron acostumbrando de nuevo a sus organismos a la comida, hasta poder darles verduras y carne.

La alimentación fue crucial, recuperándose más rápido conforme más eran alimentadas. Aún con todos los cuidados expertos otorgados, ellas seguían completamente inconscientes.

En las tardes, las Winx recibían todo tipo de visitas. Algunas estudiantes se presentaban para comprobar el estado de sus maestras, llevando de vez en cuando regalos. Los maestros también frecuentaban el lugar, pero no tanto como Faragonda que usualmente estaba ahí casi toda la mañana.

Roxy tan pronto acababa sus clases iba a la enfermería y no salía de ahí hasta muy entrada la noche, esperando que sus amigas pudieran volver a levantarse pronto. Oritel y Mariam cuidaron de Bloom un tiempo antes de tener que regresar con urgencia a Domino, casi lo mismo que los padres de todas las demás. Antes de irse prometieron regresar pronto y colocaron entre todos un hechizo que las protegería de cualquier intento de ataques por parte de seres malignos.

Las visitas que nunca faltaban, las que más temprano llegaban y más tarde se iban, eran las de los especialistas. Había ocasiones incluso en que se quedaban dormidos ahí. Se pasaban la tarde tratando de hacerlas despertar sin éxito aparente; aunque según la doctora estaban haciendo un trabajo de reanimación mental excelente.

Había pasado una semana desde que las encontraron y no había mejorías. Las pixies también se la pasaban siempre ahí, con sus hadas, sin irse nunca del lugar. Usaban trucos mágicos sin conseguir buenos resultados.

Como todas las tardes, los chicos estaban al lado de sus respectivas novias tratando de animarlas para que despertaran. Postrada sobre una camilla, Musa seguía profundamente dormida. Su piel ya no estaba tan pálida, las mejillas le volvieron a ser sonrosadas y se le veía mucho mejor sus heridas que antes. Riven ponía siempre mucha música, de las canciones favoritas de Musa, en un intento de animarla.

—¿Recuerdas la canción, Musa?—le preguntó, bajando un poco el volumen del aparato—Tú me la mostraste hace unos meses, es de un grupo que te gustó bastante allá en la Tierra.

No había respuestas. Riven recordó el día en que Musa, muy entusiasmada, llegó a su departamento en la tierra para mostrarle una canción. A él también le gustó y la chica se la pasaba tarareándola casi todos los días. Cerró los ojos, él mismo empezó a cantar por lo bajo.

—_Wake me up inside, call my name and save from the dark…*_

Bajó la mirada, y se asombró mucho de que Musa comenzara a mover sus párpados. Las manos le empezaron a temblar hasta que, en un impulso, se cerraron. Después las abrió y estiró los dedos, como quien recuerda la forma de moverse.

—¿Musa?—la llamó—¿Estás bien? ¿Me oyes?

La chica abrió los ojos, para cerrarlos por la fuerte luz ¿De dónde provenía aquello que le quemaba los ojos? Riven se puso entre ella y la ventana para que la sombra le llegara a la cara. Así, pudo nuevamente enfocar el rededor.

Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre, uno que le parecía vagamente familiar. Pero su mente quedó bloqueada, regresándola al espantoso recuerdo de un hombre encubierto que entraba en su celda y la… la…

—¿Quién eres?—fue lo primero que preguntó—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¡Aléjate!

Había pánico en su rostro, uno que Riven jamás había visto en su valiente novia. Cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a sí misma ocultándose bajo la manta. La doctora y los chicos se acercaron para ver qué estaba pasando, nadie comprendía nada.

—Musa, soy Riven. Tranquila, estarás bien.

—¡No me toques!—gritaba—¡Aléjense todos! ¡Déjenme!

Intentó pararse, pero estaba realmente débil y apenas se sentó quedó mareada. El hada de la música terminó acostada, agarrándose con fuerza la adolorida cabeza y viendo de vez en cuando a quienes le rodeaban con un horrible temor en sus ojos. Riven comprendió que incluso le temía a él, y por ello se alejó un poco.

La enfermera le dio unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y trató de hablar con ella, usando una voz suave y dulce. Musa no sabía que, además de medicina para el dolor, la mujer le había dado un tranquilizante. Estaba recostada y plácida, sin sueño para dormir pero relajada para charlar.

—Estás a salvo, en Alfea—le decía.

—¿Y qué es Alfea?

La enfermera apenas pudo esconder su desconcierto, cuando tocó suavemente la mano de Musa. El hada, con miedo, retiró la mano y la miró desconfiada.

—Alfea es una escuela para hadas—le explicó—Tu estudiaste aquí y ahora eres maestra, con tus amigas las Winx.

—¿Yo? ¿Un hada?

Musa levantó la mano y acaricio su cien, visiblemente irritada.

—No… no recuerdo nada… ¿Cómo decía usted que me llamaba?

Le sonrió.

—Tu nombre es Musa, eres el hada de la música, una poderosa y dulce mujer.

—Oh… ¡No sé!... es decir, no recuerdo nada.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, pequeña?

—Un lugar oscuro, horrible, y mucho dolor… ¡No!—Musa cerró los ojos, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar.—No me hagan nada…

Riven, que estaba cerca viéndola, tuvo ganas él mismo de llorar. Nunca había visto a Musa tan destrozada física y moralmente. Verla herida y magullada no tenía comparación con descubrir que su dulce cantante estaba traumada, desconfiada y llena de miedos.

La enfermera la calmó nuevamente.

—No te apures pequeña. Pronto te recuperarás, ya verás.

Musa miró hacia los especialistas con desconfianza.

—¿Y quienes son ellos?

La enfermera miró a los chicos, después la calmó mediante dulces palabras.

—Ellos son los especialistas de Fuente Roja, grandes amigos tuyos y de tus amigas.

—¿Mis amigas?

—Si, ellas están inconscientes todavía. Seguro las reconocerás cuando despierten.—se paró y fue hacia los chicos, les habló en voz baja—Me parece mejor que se vayan y regresen mañana. Tengo que ir por la doctora para que diagnostique a Musa, aunque creo saber lo que tiene.

—¿Amnesia?—preguntó Riven, triste.

—Me temo que sí. Aunque estoy casi segura que es por un trauma psicológico realmente fuerte.

—¿Cree que si nos vamos se calmara?

La enfermera asintió.

—En ese caso, debemos marcharnos—dijo Nabu, mirando suplicante a sus amigos para que accedieran.

Renuentes, terminaron por acceder y se fueron.

**o-o**

Faragonda miró extrañada la nave de Fuente Roja alzarse por el cielo y desaparecer. Al ver el reloj, comprobó que era temprano. Apenas se levantó de su escritorio y la enfermera entró a su oficina, con semblante preocupado.

—Directora Faragonda, tengo buenas y malas noticias—le informó.

Faragonda rodeó el escritorio para ponerse enfrente de ella y después contestó:

—Dime Ofelia ¿Qué ha pasado?

—La señorita Musa ha despertado, y recientemente también la señorita Tecna. Pero lamento informarles que las dos tienen una severa amnesia.

—¿Qué tan severa?

—No recuerdan ni quiénes son—se mostró aflicción por parte de la mujer, que bajó la cabeza—Solamente mencionan un lugar oscuro, deprimente y horrible, donde había puro dolor. Imagino que son los lugares donde estuvieron encerradas.

—¿Tampoco han reconocido a los chicos?

—No.

Faragonda se quedó pensativa.

—Puede que sea un severo trauma psicológico—dijo la enfermera—Después de todo, es normal si consideramos que las chicas sufrieron fuertes torturas durante varias semanas.

—Aún así, las chicas son emocionalmente fuertes, han sufrido muchas cosas.

—En eso tiene razón, pero la mente actúa de manera distinta ante diversas circunstancias.

—Iré a verlas.

Faragonda caminó con Ofelia a su lado entre los pasillos de Alfea, en dirección a la Enfermería. Musa estaba sentada en su catre, y Tecna miraba de un lado al otro con miedo en los ojos, aún recostada. Se les veía cansadas, llenas de miedo e inseguras. Faragonda les sonrió maternalmente y les habló con dulzura.

—Hola chicas.

Musa y Tecna no ocultaron su desconfianza.

—No se apuren. Soy Faragonda, la directora de esta escuela. Me han dicho que no recuerdan ni quiénes son ¿verdad?

—¿A usted le interesa eso?—inquirió Tecna, con voz fría y mecánica.

—Sí, y mucho. Ustedes son importantes para mí y para todos. No se apuren, están a salvo aquí. Y verán que sanarán rápidamente.

Las dos hadas estaban confundidas y no confiaban realmente en aquella mujer que les sonreía amistosa. Estaban seguras de que no les haría daño, algo en su expresión les confirmaba que era honesta y buena. Pero todavía había mucho miedo en sus corazones como para considerar dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones.

* * *

><p>*Bring Me to Life: Evanescence. Es solo un fragmento de la canción, literalmente significa "despiértame por dentro, di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad" Es una gran canción, si quieren escucharla se las recomiendo. De cierta manera se acoplacaba un poco a la trama, su contexto. Probablemente la use en más capitulos más adelante, porque buena parte del fic lo inspiré en esa y otra canción xD<p>

Pues si, mis queridos lectores. Las chicas han perdido todos sus recuerdos y están tan traumadas que nunca más serán las mismas... al menos no por ahora. Los miedos y sus fundamentos serán mejor explicados en el siguiente episodio, cuando hayan despertado todas. ¿Qué les hicieron Infinidad de cosas. Pero todavía falta mucho para que lo sepamos.

Pobres de los chicos, pero me temo que por el momento no podrán hacer nada. Comenzarán a ser de mayor utilidad más adelante, cuando la situación de un giro drástico. No daré más detalles, es todo lo que debo mencionar por el momento. ¿Reviews?

chao!


	4. Terapias

NADA** DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON IGINIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**Primero: **¡Hola a todos!

¡Odio el gobierno de los estados unidos! ¡Lo odio!

Lamento decirles que seguro me atrasaré algo en las actualizaciones de este fic, yo me inspiraba viendo los capítulos por MegaUpload, y ya que no existe por esta polémica ley SOPA (Dios no permita que se apruebe) estoy buscando desesperadamente en otras páginas. YouTube me ha ayudado mucho, pero no tiene todos los capítulos, si alguien sabe de un lugar donde pueda verlos se los agradeceré muchísimo.

Bueno, volviendo al fic. Este es el capítulo cuarto y se enfoca al cien en los problemas de las chicas, sus temores y experiencias vividas. Ya casi acabo con el cinco pero no empiezo el seis, ojalá pueda encontrar un hueco de tiempo para ponerme a escribir.

P.D: Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que compre algo de Universal Music. ¡Extrañaré horrores a MegaUpload! T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**Terapias.**

Eventualmente, las demás Winx despertaron. Pero estaban en las mismas condiciones, llenas de ese pánico hacia las personas, teniendo como único recuerdo su prisión en esa horrible cueva. No sabían quiénes eran, ni en dónde estaban, o cómo habían llegado ahí.

Roxy trató de muchas maneras hacerles recordar todas las charlas y emocionantes aventuras en la Tierra, cuando la ayudaron a enfrentarse al Círculo Negro y contra las Hadas Vengativas. Cómo habían obtenido sus poderes Beliviex, y los dones del destino.

Pero las chicas la miraban como si hablara de otras hadas. Es más, ellas no podían creer que existiera la magia. Era como si absolutamente todos sus conocimientos y poderes hubieran desaparecido, lo cual no era lógico. Faragonda se la pasaba en vela buscando qué clase de hechizo o conjuro hubiera podido causarles ese efecto, sin encontrar nada.

Los especialistas también sufrían. Ellos veían a sus novias desconsoladas y destrozadas sin poder hacer nada. No los recordaban, y apenas un hombre se les acercaba un poco, le rehuían como si fuera a atacarlas. Podían tal vez dejar que se acercaran Roxy y Faragonda, pero las Winx no podían ver en los chicos personas confiables, porque siempre recordaban a ese horrible verdugo enmascarado que se les acercaba en las noches…

¡No! ¡No podían soportarlo! Por las noches despertaban entre gritos por las horribles pesadillas, que no eran más que recuerdos de su estancia en esas mazmorras. Temblaban, murmuraban entre sollozos que se alejaran de ellas y, echas un ovillo, miraban hacia la luna sin poder dormir.

No comían mucho, porque decían no tener hambre ni ganas. Efectivamente, la cantidad de traumas que se les veía eran enormes. Por las mañanas llevaban ya horas despiertas, porque no podían dormir después de sus pesadillas. Veían el sol como si fuera un milagro y apenas soportaban sus cálidos rayos.

No podían estar solas, porque inmediatamente se llenaban de miedos, era lo mismo si se quedaban en la oscuridad. Por el día temblaban o se estremecían entre recuerdos, se mordían las uñas, retorcían mechones de cabello, partes de sus ropas o las sábanas. Siempre tenían expresiones tristes y aterradas. Desconfiaban de todos, especialmente de los chicos ¡No podían ver un hombre sin chillar por el terror!

Fueron mandadas dos días después a terapias psicológicas. Para ello, llamaron a la mejor psicóloga de todo Magix. Un hada dulce y comprensiva llamada Sarahí. La delgada mujer de largos cabellos castaños, ojos azules y piel morena llegó al castillo con la maleta llena de libros psicológicos, enfoque en psicoanálisis, además de unos cuantos cambios de ropa.

El primer día se la pasó inspeccionando en los expedientes de las hadas, entrevistando a sus profesores, novios, y compañeros para conocerlas mejor, creándose así un perfil aproximado de su carácter anterior. Después, hizo uno rápido con unas cuantas preguntas hechas las Winx. El caso era impresionante.

¿Cómo seis jovencitas risueñas, enamoradizas, pasionales, seguras, poderosas, con carácter y bondadosas se habían transformado en mujeres inseguras, miedosas, desconfiadas y cínicas?

Había que actuar pronto.

Musa estaba cruzada de brazos, viendo por la ventana. No le gustaba salir de la enfermería. Es decir, Alfea era lindo, pero aún así odiaba estar lejos de la gente y en esa oficina estaba con una sola persona. Sarahí anotaba unas cuantas cosas en una libreta que después bajo, y le prestó toda atención.

—Hola Musa ¿Me recuerdas?—preguntó.

—Sí, es la doctora Sarahí.—Faragonda ya les había presentado a la psicóloga, y explicado que su función sería ayudarlas a superar sus temores. Con tal de no tener pesadillas, todas aceptaron las terapias.

—Así es.

Le sonrió.

—Y dime querida ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Musa bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Nada. Solo sé mi nombre gracias a la maestra.

—Me dijeron que tienes unas pesadillas muy feas ¿Me las puedes contar?

Musa miró hacia el escritorio, tronándose los dedos por la ansiedad. Suspiró mientras temblaba un poco al recordar, y después, contó con voz temblorosa:

—Estoy encerrada en un cuarto oscuro y sucio, encadenada, y de repente entra un hombre… yo no se quién es, pero si sé que me hará daño. Estoy aterrada, quiero escapar. Tengo hambre y frío, grito pero nadie me hace caso. El hombre se me acerca y después… nada. Despierto.

—¿Eso todas las noches?—Sarahí anotaba toda la descripción en su libreta.

—No—y la voz de Musa de repente se volvió suave, dulce—Unas veces tengo un sueño lindo.

—¿Ah si?

—Así es.

—Descríbelo.

—Estoy bajo unos árboles, tarareando. De repente llega una mujer bella, delgada, con rostro amoroso y se me acerca. Tiene la voz más hermosa que nunca he escuchado, me abraza con ternura y dice que me quiere… no estoy segura de quién es, pero estoy convencida de que también la quiero.

—Muy bien Musa. Me alegro de que te hayas abierto tanto. No debes tener miedo Musa, hay un poderoso encantamiento en este castillo y te aseguro que nada oscuro o malvado te atacara ¿Estarías más tranquila si me quedó contigo en la noche, duermo en la enfermería?

Los ojos de Musa se iluminaron.

—¡Desde luego!

—Bien. Ahora, por favor déjame sola con tu otra compañera. Mañana seguiremos con la terapia.

Musa se puso de pie, más calmada, saliendo de la oficina. En su lugar entró Stella, la rubia tomó asiento en la silla donde antes estaba el hada de la música. Cruzó las piernas y no habló:

—Antes de que me pregunté—Sarahí la miró fijo—No sé quién soy, ni de dónde vengo. Sí, tengo pesadillas. Sueño con un hermoso y alto palacio en donde me tratan como princesa, de repente, una pareja se posa enfrente de mí. Son unos reyes, lo sé porque se ven majestuosos, ellos me sonríen, quiero ir a por ellos pero se alejan, más y más. Después me caigo siguiéndolos, el lugar se hace oscuro, y aparece un hombre enmascarado.

Sarahí escribía todo rápidamente y asentía a veces. Estaba asombrada del parentesco en la mayoría de los sueños.

—Bien…

Stella la miró fijo.

—¿Cree usted que podrá ayudarme?

—No veo porqué no.—y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva—Ahora, cuéntame, ¿Tienes de vez en cuando sueños lindos?

—Sí—la cara de Stella se iluminó por la felicidad.

—Dímelo.

Se relajó, recordando aquel sueño en que estaba bajo un árbol, recargada en los brazos de un alto y fuerte muchacho que le sonreía.

Stella salió del consultorio y se encontró en el pasillo con Roxy. El hada le sonrió acercándose de manera rápida.

—¡Hola Stella!

El hada de la luz retrocedió un poco, algo temerosa. Pero, después, le sonrió.

—Hola Roxy.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Eh… más o menos. Mejor que otros días sí.

—Eso está muy bien.

—Me tengo que ir pronto…

Roxy entendía que Stella—como todas las Winx—se sentían extrañas ante personas que no conocían, bueno, recordaban. Así, se dedicó a asentir mientras le decía.

—Entendido, nos vemos en la enfermería más tarde.

Stella vio a Roxy alejarse y pensó que la chica era simpática. Se fue hacia la enfermería rápidamente.

**o-o**

Sarahí cumplió con su promesa y durmió la noche entera con las Winx. Éstas mejoraron porque no despertaron en toda la noche. Era la hora de la comida, eso significaba que las dejarían solas por casi una hora. Con las bandejas llenas de alimentos enfrente de ellas, las Winx se miraron entre todas.

—No sé ustedes—dijo Bloom—Pero este estofado no parece ser muy… sano.

—Dímelo a mí—continuó Stella—No sería malo que nos dieran otras cosas de vez en cuando.

—Suenas como una princesa—sonrió Musa.

—Y lo soy—río orgullosa—Soy la princesa de Solaria… o eso me dicen.

Todas comenzaron a reír.

—Según ellas soy la princesa de Andros—Layla agarraba una cucharada de estofado—¡No sé ni dónde está ese planeta!

—Dímelo a mí. Melodía suena tan…. Extraño. Es decir, no parece el nombre de un planeta ¿O si?

—Para nada.

—Domino ¿Será juego o reino?—cuestionó Bloom.

—Quién sabe. La verdad, no estoy segura de que nos digan toda la verdad—dijo Flora con voz tímida.

—Yo sí confío en ellas, pero… no lo sé. Esos sueños están muy presentes—mencionó Tecna.—Es lógico lo que nos cuentan.

—Lógico—sopesó Musa—Puede que sí. Aunque… bueno, sabrá Dios.

—¿Ustedes creen que somos hadas?—preguntó Stella.

—Magia—dijo Tecna con ironía—Yo lo dudo. Si fuéramos hadas ya tendríamos alas ¿No creen?

—Según Faragonda hay que transformarnos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Somos una especie de guerreras astrales o qué? ¿Amazonas?—se rieron por la ironía de Musa.

—No sé ustedes, pero al menos estar todas juntas es confortable—agregó Bloom, ganándose sonrisas de todas las demás.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Si, es mucho mejor estar todas que con la señorita Griselda—dijo Stella—Me da miedo esa mujer, siento que no le agrado.

—¿Cómo sería eso si apenas la conoces?—le cuestionó Tecna.

—Se supone que estudiamos aquí, a lo mejor Stella era su dolor de cabeza—dijo Layla, que miraba asqueada la comida en su regazo.

—No suena nada mal.

—Lo que más me desconcierta son los muchachos—decía Musa—Es decir, siempre que vienen se ven tan interesados en nosotros y… no lo sé… siento por ellos una especia de amistad.

—Sobre todo con el de cabello magenta ¿verdad?—Bloom lo mencionó con picardía—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Riven.—le respondió Musa—Y sí, siento hacia él algo, especial. Como tú con Sky.

Bloom se sonrojó toda.

—Es guapo—afirmó—Pero, no sé…

—Los chicos de verdad parecen agradables, sobre todo Nabu.

—Claro Layla, para ti Nabu debe ser el número uno ¿cierto?

—Y el tuyo es Brandon ¿A que sí Stella?

El hada bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Admitan al menos que tengo buenos gustos.

Se rieron.

-Además, nada se compara con lo de Timmy y Tecna.

El hada de la tecnología se sonrojó.

—No lo sé, se ve tan tímido

—Vamos que así te gusta.

—Como a ti Helia.—Flora se calló de inmediato.

—Nadie se le compara—agregó.

—Deberíamos confiar más en ellos—declaró Bloom—Si quisieran hacernos daño ya lo hubieran hecho.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—¿Mañana?—preguntó Musa—Vendrán en la tarde ¿cierto?

—Es verdad-

—Mañana tendrán una oportunidad-

**o-o**

Sarahí apuntó lo último con una enorme sonrisa en su afable rostro. Dejó la libreta de lado, cruzó las dos manos y miró hacia Flora con cariño. Dijo:

—Estoy muy contenta de que tú y tus amigas hayan decidido confiar en los especialistas de Fuente Roja.

Flora parpadeo como confundida.

—¿Ha dicho amigas?

—Claro—respondió—Eso son las demás chicas ¿No? Tus amigas.

Flora se quedó pensativa unos segundos, analizando en retrospectiva todas las charlas que había tenido con ellas. Compartían un mismo trauma, un mismo proceso de sanación, las mismas dudas, conflictos y además, parecían conocerse. Muy en el fondo sentía una empatía intensa.

De hecho, pensándolo bien, Flora confiaba mucho más en las chicas que en la propia Faragonda. A ellas las seguiría sin dudar. No estaba del todo segura de saber cómo describir ese sentimiento, quizás nacido de las noches de pesadillas en que se consolaron, o las tardes cuando charlaban, o cuando se animaban entre sus propios temores.

Miró a Sarahí fijamente, todavía pensando lo más profundo de su mente. Al final, sintió su corazón dar una especie de salto, casi como alegre, cuando dijo:

—Sí, creo que tiene razón. Son mis amigas.

—Has progresado mucho y muy rápido Flora—el hada sonrió orgullosa—Así como tus amigas. Tiene gran determinación. Debo decirte, confiar en los especialistas puede resultarles difícil. No apuren las cosas, limítense a una linda charla, calmada, ya el tiempo les dirá que hacer ¿de acuerdo?

Flora asintió vehementemente.

—Haré como usted me dice, doctora.

Flora se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Sarahí. Ésta la estrechó.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Salió de la oficina. Era la última de las Winx en tener su terapia diaria, como era de tarde, supuso que los chicos ya habrían llegado. Apenas abrió la puerta de la enfermería vio un desfile de capaz azules ondear de un lado al otro. Todos la miraron sonrientes y saludaron con diferentes gestos.

Ella caminó hacia su catre, nada sorprendida de que en él estuviera Helia. El chico esbozó la sonrisa más perfecta que antes viera y se hizo un lado para que se sentara. Flora tenía aún miedo, parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Cerró las manos en puños, controlándose para tomar asiento. Helia se puso de pie a una distancia considerable, gesto que la chica agradeció enormemente.

Aspiró hondo, después, miró al chico con curiosidad. Notó una libreta escondida en el bolso de su pantalón. Bueno, eso ya era algo:

—¿Tú escribes?—señaló la libreta.

Helia la sacó y hojeó un poco, para mostrarle unos versos que le tendió.

—Es de mis pasatiempos favoritos—respondió.

Flora cogió la libreta, era pequeña y la letra muy fina. Leyó los versos sintiendo algo removerse dentro de su corazón; era una sensación de bienestar intenso que no había sentido en todo el tiempo llevado en aquella enfermería. Las palabras eran sencillas, pero colocadas de magistral manera que realzaban sentimientos al grado de que ella misma los experimentaba con ahínco.

Le dio la libreta, con lágrimas en los ojos. Helia agarró el cuaderno viendo a Flora preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Flora se limpió las lágrimas.

—Es hermoso—dijo.—Escribes realmente bien.

—Bah, no es nada.

—Todo lo contrario… creo que ese es un gran arte.

—Muchas gracias, Flora.

Al lado de Flora estaba el catre de Layla. Ella mantenía una conversación más animada que ninguna otra con Nabu. Stella, que le seguía, mostraba algo de timidez mientras Brandon agarraba tiernamente una de sus manos. Bloom parecía estar algo contenta de que Sky se mostrara tan atento. Tecna encontraba fascinante la pequeña computadora de Timmy y dejaba que él le explicara todo, con emoción,

Musa parecía la más retraída. Había algo en Riven que le inspiraba no solo confianza, si no una sensación de frialdad inmensa. Como… si viendo su expresión, no encontrara nada. No era el caso, el chico la miraba con ternura, pero… había algo que no la dejaba pensar bien. Una especie de neblina entre sus pensamientos.

Riven estaba muy nervioso, nunca había sido esporádico y romántico como el resto de sus amigos. Pero conocía bien a Musa y esperaba que eso le sirviera de algo.

—Te traje esto—le tendió un reproductor de música, minúsculo—Tiene unas canciones que creo te gustarán.

—Oh, gracias—lo agarró emocionada—Es tierno de tu parte.

—Solo espero que te agrade.

—De verdad me gusta.

Riven había puesto las canciones favoritas de Musa en el reproductor, unas cuantas que ella grabó en la tierra y otras que, según los dos, eran _sus_ canciones. Esas con las que identificaban su relación y momentos especiales de la misma.

Musa alzó su mirada, había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Riven. No estaba segura de porqué, pero en esos momentos, sintió que podía confiar plenamente en él.

* * *

><p>Las psicólogas son esenciales para traumas tan fuertes como el que las chicas han tenido. Sarahí jugara un importante papel dentro del fic, para ayudar tanto a las chicas del Winx club como a los especialistas. El vínculo que unía a las winx por ser amigas, la atracción hacia los chicos y su debida confianza, todas esas cosas y más no han desaparecido aunque sean incapaces de recordarlo ¿La razón? Se verá más adelante. Lo que puedo decir es que ellas conservan aún sus sentimientos.<p>

Comentarios:

Maii-UchihaLove07: ¡Me uno al club! se me olvidaban tanto las contraseñas que las anoté en una libreta que llevo siempre conmigo para que nadie la lea xD Pero bueno, muchas gracias por leerme y además por lo de ortografía. Me la paso checando el diccionario cuando puedo porque siempre me ha gustado leer fics de calidad, más escribirlos :)

michel95: no puedo prometerte que actualizaré rápido todo el tiempo, entraré en clases el lunes y dudo gozar de mucho tiempo libre entonces. Pero te prometo que terminaré el fic.

CamilyRose: Las reacciones de los chicos serán variadas a lo largo del fic, pero trataré de enfocar un capítulo en escenas como las que me narras, para hacer la historia más intensa. Una de las intenciones es que los especialistas empiecen a madurar, al igual que las winx, por medio de estas pruebas.

RoseMarie1314: no he escuchado esa canción, pero la buscaré y veré que puedo hacer. Gracias! :)

Tinteii: es de mis canciones favoritas, y ando buscando más de Evanescence y de otros grupos para irlas "colando" a lo largo del fic. Se aceptan sugerencias xD

Bueno, me despido. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado ¿Reviews?

chao!


	5. Pesadillas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE IGINIO STRAFFI Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR SIN GANAR UN MÍSERO CENTAVO POR ESTO.**

****¡hOLA! Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta e iniciado clases y las tareas, maestros y proyectos me han tenido muy ocupada. De aquí en adelante, hasta Abril (donde tendré un respiro) mis actualizaciones se verán seriamente afectadas. NO dejaré ninguna historia. Esta menos. Pero sean pacientes por favor :)

Comentarios:

RoseMarie1314: estoy en las mismas que tú, apenas sepa algo se los diré, no te apures. Por el momento, puedo decirte que hay algunos episodios en español en YouTube pero no todos.

panchiwinx: gracias. Aclarando tus dudas. No, no tengo ninguna fecha específica. Cuando tengo tiempo prendo la lap, me pongo a escribir y voy terminando el capítulo de uno hasta cinco días. Lo subo cuando está listo, pero a veces no tengo tiempo y por eso demoro xD Tampoco, siempre subo de uno en uno.

S-ReikiSaotome-T: bueno, ya ves, si me gusta algo mucho escribo sobre eso :) Musa y Riven con geniales, en eso concuerdo completamente contigo. Y pues, ya irás viendo que fue lo que les ocurrió.

Whahabk: ¿Doble Filo? ¡Uf! esa fue de las primeras que subí en Fanfic hace... ¿Un año y medio? casi dos. Entonces escribía peor xD Muchas gracias por opinar que escribo bien, y me alegro que te gusten mis fics.

michel95: gracias por recordarme el humor ¡Algo hacia falta! procuraré tener eso más en cuenta para los próxims episodios.

Camily Rose: como te habrás dado cuenta la escuela si me ha afectado, pero bueno, me las arreglaré. Gracias.

Tinteii: escucharé las canciones y veré cómo puedo acoplarlas al fic, lo más seguro es que me sirvan. Los comics de verdad que cambian todo, te hacen adentrarte un poco más a los personajes. Fue a raíz de éstos que me gustó la pareja Musa/Riven :)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo tiene una escena de tortura muy fuerte. Abstenerse los que sean demasiado sensibles o menores de edad, por favor.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**Pesadillas.**

Musa estaba sentada al lado de la ventana viendo la puesta del sol. Pensaba en el día anterior, cuando mantuvo esa corta, concisa, pero tierna charla con Riven. Había un no sé qué en su mirada, en la expresión de sus ojos que le atraía de sobre manera para con él. Era una sensación intensa, las ganas de cogerle la mano y consolarle diciéndole que todo saldría bien…

¡Un momento! ¿No se supone que ella era la enferma? ¿Qué él debería decirle eso a ella? Solo que, ver sus ojos… leía en ellos desconsuelo y dolor. Sabía que se esforzaba por no demostrarlo. Y fallaba a veces en ello.

Sintió que se ruborizaba, es decir, no era común que tuviera esos pensamientos. Máximo hacia un hombre que no conocía. Se abrazó a sí misma, escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas mientras trataba de despejar su mente. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, en un gesto amable, que la hizo estremecerse.

—Hey Musa—habló Layla—¿Estas bien?

—¿Eh? Sí.

—No pareces estar de tan buen humor.

—Solo estoy pensativa.

No dijo nada más, ni pudo. Sarahí entró en esos momentos a la enfermería, y caminó hacia su catre que era donde dormía.

—Es la hora de dormir chicas.—les dijo—Espero que descansen.

—Sí.

Una por una fueron recostándose. Después, las luces se apagaron. Hubo un extraño escalofrío en cada una de ellas, por los miedos y los pensamientos negativos, que cedieron cuando recordaron que Sarahí estaba con ellas.

Ya con todas dormidas, una sombra se movió sigilosa por el castillo. Buscaba específicamente a las chicas Winx. Se removió de un lugar al otro, pasando por las salas, recámaras, salones de clase, el comedor… cuando llego a la enfermería penetró en la sala. La sombra adquirió la forma de una mujer.

Era de cabello largo, color negro, que caía reluciente por su espalda hasta sus rodillas. El vestido color morado oscuro realzaba sus ojos violeta. Miró hacia las chica con una sonrisa y se colocó en medio de la sala. Junto ambas manos para formar una esfera de energía completamente negra, que después se dividió en seis.

Las seis esferas pequeñas sobrevolaron la sala y se fusionaron de una en una con las Winx. Inmediatamente tras eso, éstas comenzaron a sudar grueso. Se removían nerviosas entre sueños, como si tuvieran pesadillas. No despertaron ni gritaron, pero definitivamente esa noche cambiaría todo.

_La fresca brisa movía sus cabellos, Musa podía ver que los árboles se movían al compás del viento. El sol estaba cubierto por nubes que pintaban de blanco el cielo, esponjadas, con unas hermosas y onduladas formas. _

_Bajo el árbol no solo estaba ella. A un metro de distancia, una mujer le sonreía. Tenía el negro cabello recogido en un moño extrañamente familiar, enmarcando dos mechones aquel rostro compuesto de exquisitas facciones. Ojos pequeños pero brillantes la veían, eran de color azul. Y su boquita sonrojada mostraba una enorme sonrisa, muy maternal._

_—¿Quién eres?—le preguntó, estirando una mano para agarrarla. La mujer pareció querer devolverle el gesto, alzando su brazo._

_—Mi amor—le susurró—Sé valiente cariño, ahora más que nunca…_

_Musa la miró extrañada. La mujer entonces le dedicó la sonrisa más llena de amor que jamás hubiera visto y, tras eso, se apartó. La mujer dejó caer ambos brazos en los costados de su cuerpo, sin dejar de verla en el proceso. Hubo un viento fuerte que azotó su rostro, haciendo que los árboles se doblaran y sus hojas desaparecieron, arrancadas por el aire._

_El viento la fue alejando de la mujer. Musa abrió los ojos para ver cómo ella se iba desapareciendo a la distancia, la delgada silueta comenzando a difuminarse hasta no quedar nada de ella._

_—No ¡NO!—gritó, espantada. Por alguna razón sabía que, estando con ella, no tenía nada que temer. Pero ver a la mujer partir fue como sentir su corazón romperse… una sensación tremendamente familiar._

"_Como si la hubiera vivido antes" pensó para sí._

_Cerró los ojos porque el viento era demasiado fuerte como para mantenerlos abiertos. Sentía que tarde o temprano su cuerpo saldría volando. Se inclino, aferrándose al suelo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus piernas comenzaron a flotar mientras sus brazos rodeaban una enorme roca para no integrarse al aire._

_—¡Ayuda!—gritaba, sin que su voz pudiera ser escuchada._

_Muerta de miedo, el viento finalmente cesó. Al abrir los ojos encontró todo oscuro. El hermoso prado ahora seco, árboles delgados y sin hojas, grises, sin vida. El cielo oscurecido, sin rastro de sol. Y una espesa neblina acompañando las tinieblas._

_Quería salir, irse, alejarse de todo eso. Pero apenas y se movió un poco unas manos de piedra salieron del suelo, sujetando sus pies para tumbarla. En el suelo, ella no podía librarse, forcejaba sin éxito._

_Vio a una persona pasar cerca de ahí. No tardó mucho en reconocerla, era la misma Sarahí, solo que ahora llevaba un vestido más largo y la miraba burlonamente._

_—¡Sarahí, ayúdame!—estiró su mano para alcanzarla._

_La psicóloga dio la media vuelta riendo y se marchó._

_—¡No!_

_Sintió su piel erizarse, el cuerpo temblarle hasta casi convulsionar y sus ojos dilatarse cuando escuchó el peor de todos los ruidos: era una risa, clara, siniestra, con dejo de maldad, y tremendamente familiar. Era el dueño de esa risa quien tanto la espantaba. Supo entonces que estaba en medio de una pesadilla pero ¿cómo salir?_

_Apareció el verdugo. Las túnicas oscuras se pegaban a su escultural cuerpo, la máscara negra que cubría su rostro solamente dejaba escapar esa espectral risa. Musa tembló más y más mientras el verdugo, luciendo un brillante látigo en sus manos, daba cortos pasos hacia ella. _

_—¡Aléjate, déjame!_

_Él sonrió más. Alzó su brazo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Entonces aparecieron otras manos rocosas que sujetaron a Musa por sus brazos. La movieron, de forma que le diera la espalda el verdugo. Para ese punto lloraba, forcejaba y chillaba._

_—¡No! ¡Déjame, no!_

_Él ni le hizo caso. Se le acercó peligrosamente y se puso a un metro de ella, acortó la distancia, acariciando suavemente su espalda. Entonces, de la nada, le rasgó la blusa. La prenda rota cayó al suelo dejando su pecho y espalda desnudos. Musa siguió llorando de miedo e impotencia. Las manos del verdugo se movieron entonces a sus pechos, apretándolos dolorosamente ¡Cómo tenía ganas de matar al infeliz!_

_No pudo pensar más. Apenas la tocó, la soltó. Unos cuantos pasos resonaron, aumentando su ansiedad. Y lo sintió. La delgada vara golpearle la espalda, penetrando y desgarrando su piel. El ardor se esparció, mientras sentía que la sangre caía a chorros por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo. Le siguió otro, que dejó escapar un agudo grito de dolor, que le desgarró la garganta._

_Uno más. Y otro. Perdió la cuenta. Tenía la espalda al rojo vivo, hinchada, tan adolorida que comenzaba a desmayarse. Fue cuando las manos de piedra la movieron de nuevo, estirando su lastimada piel para causarle otro dolor. La pusieron en una posición que podía ver de frente a su verdugo._

_La visión se le tornó borrosa. Fue cuando el hombro levantó una mano hacia su propia cara. Musa miró asombrada y espantada cuando se comenzó a quitar la mascara, revelando al causante de todas sus desgracias. El impacto fue tal, que quiso morirse en ese momento. Ahí, parado enfrente de ella y sosteniendo orgulloso un látigo ensangrentado, estaba Riven._

_—No… _

_Susurró por lo bajo._

_Riven dio un paso hacia ella y alzó de nuevo al látigo. _

_—Hay que acabar lo empezado.—musitó._

_Cerró los ojos, esperando su final. El corazón le dolía de sobre manera, aún más que sus heridas físicas. El único hombre en quien había confiado resultaba ser el causante de todo aquel martirio vivido. De repente, la muerte se tornó una solución magnífica._

_No pudo sentir nada más porque, así como había aparecido, Riven se fue. Pero empujado por una fuerza. Una luz clara y dorada que apareció en el cielo, envolviendo la silueta de una mujer. Ésta descendió, ahuyentando las tinieblas y lanzándole a Riven un poderoso rayo que lo mandó lejos, desapareciendo en el horizonte._

_La mujer la miró preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía su negro cabello suelto, ondeando por el viento, de una longitud tal que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus ojos color violeta demostraban tristeza profunda y angustia. Se le acerco y fue directamente hacia su espalda._

_Posó con ternura ambas pones sobre su piel, expandiendo una energía calorífica muy gratificante que comenzó a sanarla. La desgarrada piel cicatrizo y pronto, en menos de dos minutos, no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Musa estaba gradecida y más cuando las piedras que la apresaban desaparecieron, atrapándola esa mujer desconocida en el aire antes de que se golpeara._

_La mujer fue recostándola, y después le dijo:_

_—No te apures, no te hará más daño—y acarició tiernamente su mejilla—Pronto nos reuniremos y volverás a ser feliz. No creas nada de lo que te digan, cariño, por favor. ¿No me recuerdas?_

_—N..N-no._

_—Shhh—la consoló—Es natural. Lo irás haciendo._

_—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has ayudado?_

_—Me llamo Andra, te ayudo porque es mi deber. Cálmate, por ahora estarás bien._

_—Gracias—musitó, realmente agradecida._

_Andra le sonrió y, cuando estaba finalmente en paz, sintió que alguien la llamaba._

—¿Musa?—abrió los ojos, descubriendo que era de día.

Sarahí la miraba con una extraña sonrisa complaciente. En un principio Musa le devolvió el gesto, pero después, frunció el ceño. Recordó cuando la vio con los ojos burlones, sonrisa petulante, mientras le pedía ayuda sin que ella se dignase a darla. Sacudió la cabeza "Eso fue un sueño" pensó, aunque no pudo eliminar aquel desprecio por la impresión.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto la angustiada mujer—Te removías inquieta.

—Sí, no se apure.

—Tuviste una pesadilla ¿No es así?

—Creo… no me acuerdo—no estaba segura del porqué, pero en esos momentos no tenía confianza absoluta en Sarahí.—Si de repente recuerdo, se lo diré.

—Bien.

Sarahí se puso de pie, yéndose hacia la salida. Apenas se veían a lo lejos el amanecer de un día nuevo, todo contemplado desde la ventana. Musa se puso de pie para abrirla de par en par, dejando que el fresco aire se colara golpeando su rostro, despejando su mente.

El repentino frío hizo estremecer a Layla, quien dormía justo al lado del ventanal. El hada sudaba, con una expresión de angustia en su rostro, cuando dio un salto inesperadamente rápido saliendo de su garganta un pequeño grito. Miró a Musa, sorprendida.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el hada de la música—Te notas un poco… alterada.

—Eh… sí. Es que… tuve una pesadilla.

Los ojos de Musa se abrieron con asombro mal disimulado. Inmediatamente dio dos pasos, casi saltos, hasta sentarse al lado de Layla. Una de sus blancas manitas fue posada dulcemente encima de su hombro, mientras la morena comenzaba a llorar de rabia y miedo. Se dieron un abrazo de mutua consolación, las dos derramando lágrimas hasta empaparse las playeras. Más calmadas, comenzaron a contarse las pesadillas.

No pudieron quedar más impresionadas cuando, al hablar, fueron descubriendo que habían soñado lo mismo en esencia. Algunas cosas se vieron modificadas, desde luego; pero la más significativa de esas fue que el verdugo de Layla no era Riven, si no Nabu.

Mientras más rato pasaba iban despertando las demás. Tenían extrañas sensaciones, y es que entre las seis había una confianza que nada podía igualar. No se conocían realmente, porque eran incapaces de recordarse; pero eso no impedía que arriesgaran su vida por la otra si eso era necesario. Y contar sobre sus pesadillas les resultó extrañamente sencillo, si eran las seis juntas, nada malo habría de pasar.

Se comprendían realmente bien, pasaban por la misma situación.

—¿Y viste a Andra en tu sueño?—inquirió Layla.

Flora bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, lo hice. Ella me salvó de Helia.

—Mmm…. ¿No les parece extraño que todos viéramos a la misma mujer salvándonos?

—¿Por qué debería ser extraño?—replicó Stella—Dijo que era nuestra protectora, quizá es verdad y por eso nos ayuda a todas.

—Pero si lo que ella dijo es verdad, entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—cuestionó Tecna—No tiene lógica.

—A no ser que Alfea y sus hadas sean nuestros enemigos.

Miraron a Bloom con rostros llenos de asombro.

—Si son nuestros enemigos ya nos hubieran hecho daño.

—No si quisieran que confiáramos en ellos—seguía pensando el hada del dragón, cuyos ojos se habían oscurecido.

Algo se removió en el interior de las chicas. Fue como si una puerta desconocida se hubiese abierto de repente, y dejara salir de su interior un inmenso odio, resentimiento, ira; emociones negativas que empezaron a llenarlas.

Apenas lo sintieron, trataron de calmarse. Pero era muy tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

—Mejor vistámonos—sugirió Flora—Hay que estar listas para cuando Sarahí llegue.

—¿Cómo podemos confiar en Sarahí?

Layla se puso de pie.

—No estamos aún convencidas de lo que sucede, guardemos algo de tiempo para decidir qué hacer y, cuando estemos convencidas actuemos. Hasta ese momento, debemos comportarnos como si todo siguiera igual, no queremos sospechas ¿verdad?

La vieron comprendiéndola y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>ANTES QUE NADA: La escena de tortura de Musa es la misma que sufrieron todas pero con verdugos distintos. Algo parecido, peor PEOR sufrieron cuando estuvieron encarceladas. Puede que haya sido muy explícita, pero así me salió y censurarla no me pareció buena idea. ¿Por qué tuvieron esos sueños donde los chicos son malvados?<p>

Exacto, por la visita nocturna que tuvieron. Imagino que ya irán viendo más o menos de que tratará el fic, porque las chicas enfrentarán una confusión muy grande que será bien aprovechada. No digo nada más porque les arruino todo xD

En fin, espero que me lean y me dejen lindos reviews!

chao!


	6. Intuición

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE IGINIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola! uff, si, ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo desde que subí el capítulo anterior. No he tenido precisamente mucho tiempo libre y, para colmo, nada de inspiración. Veía los capítulos por MegaUpload que, gracias a . ya no existe y en YouTube no están completos T-T Además, perdí por completo el hilo de la historia y no sabía que más poner. En fin, ¡Aquí traigo un nuevo chap! xD

Comentarios:

Whahabk: Se entendería el fic pero con menos drama. Fue más que nada para enfatizar la tortura que ellas vivieron y el miedo que le tienen a los especialistas. Lo más importante, sin embargo, es la aparición de Andra. Me agradó tu recomendación, la agregaré al final del capítulo. Muchas gracias :)

winxzafir: eh, bueno, solo puedo responder a una de tus preguntas y es la segunda: Si, Andra está vinculada con esos hombres. Todo se irá revelando más adelante. Me encanta la emoción con la que escribes el comentario :)

Maii-UchihaLove07: No te apures, te entiendo a la perfección porque me pasa los mismo con los maestros. Y si, entre tanto drama irán escenas de diferentes parejas. Trataré de desarrollar bien cada una pero me enfocaré en Musa/Riven porque es mi favorita :)

panchiwinx: no me molesta que pongas lo mismo en tus comentarios, mientras la historia te siga gustando para mí será más que suficiente.

RoseMarie1314: claro que la seguiré.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6.<strong>

**Intuición.**

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. El cielo oscuro empezaba a tornarse de un color violeta, indicando que el amanecer estaba cerca. Fuente Roja, la gran academia donde entrenaban a los especialistas, los mejores guerreros de la Dimensión Mágica, empezaba ya sus labores.

Estudiantes de los últimos grados estaban formados en la explanada usando ropa deportiva, calentando para dar inicio a los trotes de diez kilómetros matutinos a los que Codatorta los sometía. Usualmente no hacían mucho ruido, pero esa mañana estaban quejándose más que de costumbre porque en vez de diez, correrían quince kilómetros.

Helia estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, escuchando todo lo que decían, hasta los castigos. Quizá intervenir hubiera sido buena idea, pero no tenía humor para eso. No pudo dormir en toda la noche y trataba de despejar la mente meditando, sin éxito cabe destacar.

Cerraba los ojos y lo primero que le venía a la mente era la imagen de Flora, pero no la sonriente hada de la naturaleza de la que se enamoró profundamente. Los ojos de su chica estaban ensombrecidos por el miedo, lo miraba aterrada, como esperando que en cualquier momento le hiciera daño.

No podía resistirlo. Ver en lo que se había convertido era en extremo doloroso. Quería ayudarla, de verdad. Intentaba acercársele, decirle dulces palabras y hacerle recordar todos esos momentos románticos que vivieron en el pasado. Hacerle ver que podía confiar en él para todo, y que no debía tenerle miedo.

Era espantoso dar un paso hacia tu novia y verla retroceder asustada. Flora recientemente había tenido conversaciones con él, cortas pero buenas, sin embargo, no le decía sus miedos ni sus pesadillas. Faragonda les había informado que todas las winx se despertaban a media noche por sus horribles sueños, pero ni a Sarahí les decían completamente lo que le atormentaba el subconsciente.

Ellas no se dejaban ayudar, y ahí recaía la mayor parte de su desesperación. De haber sido por él, había cogido a Flora y llevado a lo más lejano, en la naturaleza. Si se despegaba del mundo internándose en lo que más amaba quizá hubiera sana mejor su mente. Pero no le dejaban, ni le dejarían, con razones muy buenas. Ellas estaban siendo vigiladas por entes malignos, salir de Alfea significaba entregárselas en bandeja de plata a esos desalmados que las habían secuestrado.

Cuando volvieron a la cueva para ver quiénes osaron tratarlas de esa manera inhumana, la hallaron destruida. Esos cobardes se habían marchado sin dejar rastro, pero el aura maligna asechaba todo el bosque. Sus aparatos no eran capaces de localizar el origen de esos poderes, pero sabían que si retrocedían era gracias a la muralla mágica que Fragonda alzó en Alfea.

Helia terminó sus meditaciones, porque estaba seguro de que no podría relajarse como en otras ocasiones. Los problemas que vivía en esos momentos eran demasiado grandes, más que ninguno otro en su vida. No sabía cómo sobrellevarlo y le estaba matando la angustia.

Caminó lento hacia su alcoba. No le sorprendió encontrarla vacía. Inmediatamente fue al baño y tomó una relajante ducha, dejando que el agua caliente fuera calmando su cuerpo y mente. Al vestirse, subió al comedor, donde encontró a sus demás amigos.

Timmy estaba tecleando quién sabe qué cosas y en qué idioma tecnológico en su ordenador portátil, los demás, charlaban y comían de las bandejas enfrente de sí. Helia no tenía hambre, con las porciones que le quitara a sus camaradas estaba más que bien. Así, se les acercó y tomó asiento al lado de Brandon.

—¡Hey, Helia!—saludó éste—¿Dónde te habías metido? Te desapareciste toda la mañana.

—Solo meditaba—acercó una mano hacia la bandeja de Brandon, agarrando de un movimiento rápido una rebanada de pan que sin demora se llevó a la boca—Ya sabes, para calmar la mente.

—¡Oye, es mi comida!—alejó la bandeja.

—¿No puedes compartirle un poco a tus amigos?

—Vale, cálmense—intervino Sky—¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer o charlar?

—¿Y qué tanto hace Timmy ahora?—preguntó.

Sky se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo él se entiende.

El susodicho se acomodó las gafas como si nada hubiese pasado, claramente ignoraba que hablaban de él. En la esquina de la mesa, Riven y Nabu charlaban sin prestarles nada de atención, ocasionando una intervención por parte de Helia.

Ya que Brandon y Sky habían protegido su comida, y el chico empezaba a sentir algo de hambre, fue deslizándose lentamente. Viendo sus intenciones, Brandon se apartó lo suficiente para que la peligrosa mano de Helia descendiera rápida sobre el plato de pan y cogiera tres rebanadas en un micro segundo. Para cuando Riven había volteado, Helia estaba bien sentado deleitándose con uno de los panes y los otros dos en su mano.

—Oye tú ¿Por qué agarrar mi comida sin siquiera avisar?

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si me la has regalado!

Riven frunció el ceño.

—Anda Riven, fue una broma—dijo Nabu.

—Ya lo sé… Helia, al menos pide a la próxima. No me molesta compartir—y le dirigió una mirada directa a Brandon.

Éste se encogió un poco, devolviéndole una cara algo molesta.

—Habla por ti.

—Chicos…—apenas Sky abrió su boca, Timmy los interrumpió.

—Creo que encontré algo.—susurró—Pero no es la gran cosa… en fin. Las chicas nos esperan. Faragonda me habló y dice que podemos visitarlas.

No necesitaron más palabras. Los especialistas desaparecieron para arreglarse y estuvieron listos en menos de quince minutos. Abordaron su nave con la ilusión de encontrar en Alfea un grupo de fuertes y lindas hadas. Sabían no sería el caso.

Alfea, protegida por el mágico escudo de Faragonda, era el mismo castillo encantado de antes. Su embrujante hechizo recaía no solo en la estética forma de su arquitectura, si no en los misterios que iba encerrando. El grupo de jóvenes inmediatamente se fue hacia la enfermería, buscando a sus novias.

Quizá la pareja que mejor se llevaba, pese a las circunstancias, eran Layla y Nabu. El moreno inmediatamente se fue hacia la princesa de Andros esbozando una gran sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Princesa—le dijo—¿Cómo ha estado?

Layla lo miró, de una manera extraña. Después bajó el rostro, estirando un mechón de rizado cabello en sus manos.

—Algo bien… no se van las pesadillas.

Ella en el catre dándole espacio, animado, Nabu tomo asiento cerca de ella y cogió su mano. Layla estaba renuente, pero al fin, lo miró a los ojos.

—Ya verás que las cosas irán mejorando.

—¿Tú crees?—su voz sonaba esperanzada.

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

En esos momentos le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, y besar sus carnosos labios. Pero se contuvo, eso no sería ni por asomo adecuado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando un viento cruzó la enfermería en segundos, saliendo por la ventana. No era un aire normal y tenía dejos de un poder extraño, muy distinto del de las hadas. Tampoco correspondía al de una hechicera o una bruja, o un mago. Y parecía ser oscuro.

Miró hacia la ventana, como lo esperaba, no encontró ni vio nada. Pero no por eso dejó esos pensamientos de lado. Su sexto sentido nunca se equivocaba.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Layla, realmente preocupada por él.

—¿Eh?—verdad, aún estaba en Alfea y no quería preocupar a sus olvidadizas hadas—No, nada. Es que soy a veces un poco distraído.

Layla no se lo creyó del todo, pero no hizo más preguntas. Después de todo, él estaba en su derecho de guardar secretos.

A dos catres de distancia pasaba algo relativamente familiar con una delgada castaña de ojos verdes y un atlético chico de cabellos largos. Helia sostenía en sus manos un trozo de papel enrollado, tendiéndoselo a Flora. Ella, con sus manos temblorosas, agarraba el pergamino y lo desenrollaba.

Jadeó sin miramientos cuando descubrió un precioso retrato de ella misma, hecho con tinta china. Había recreado las ondulaciones de su cabello como si fueran las olas del mar, y colocado cierto brillo en sus ojos que hacían como soles. Las líneas de su rostro, además de acentuar una perfecta sonrisa, simulaban con la debida atención un paisaje conformado por un árbol frondoso y flores, pocas, a su alrededor. En la esquina superior estaban escritas unas líneas, que leyó con el corazón en la mano.

_Si pudiera quitar la pena que ciega tus ojos, aunque eso me costara la vida o mi alma entera, sin dudarlo un segundo sería capaz de entregarlo para que mi corazón, roto, vuelva a latir enamorado de la más hermosa flor injustamente corrompida._

—Tú… ¿Tú lo escribiste?

—Así es.

Una lejana voz en su mente evocó versos parecidos.

_La lejanía no puede compararse con tu presencia que, divina, puede dar paso a la agonía de extrañarte y recordar de ti la belleza infinita. Así pues, tárdate, que además de contar los segundos contaré tus cualidades._

Flora llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, le punzaba ligeramente. Preocupado, Helia se le acercó para colocar una mano sobre su hombro de la manera más tierna posible, evitando que ella lo rechazara. En su lugar, la delgadita mano de Flora apretó la de Helia como si fuera su apoyo.

—Escribes muchos poema ¿Verdad?

—Usualmente, cuando estoy inspirado.

Y ella simplemente sabía que era verdad.

—Tienes mucho talento—le dijo—No lo abandones…

Sentía algo extraño en su pecho. Como una luz que nacía en alguna parte de su cuerpo y le susurraba, quedo, que confiara en él. Que todo iba a salir bien. Pero la duda volvió a su mente y calló esa voz, haciendo que mirara a Helia con extrañeza. Él no dijo nada, consciente de que seguro ella no pasaba por su mejor momento.

Guiada por una rara confianza y curiosidad, Flora agarró la libreta que Helia sosenía en sus manos. Miró de nuevo ese dibujo y, después, cambió la hoja. Helia estaba a punto de replicar, sus dibujos siempre habían sido algo muy privado para él. Pero Flora siempre fue la excepción a toda regla suya y, aunque sin memoria, no podía simplemente decirle "no".

Se acomodó a su lado y vio cada expresión en su moreno rostro. El hada de las flores contemplaba hermosos dibujos de diversas plantas y animales hermosos, con más versos dedicados a la vida y al amor. Ella no sabía que Helia los había hecho pensando en ella y en sus poderes, en las mil maravillas que podía hacer con su magia. Y, a pesar de eso, muy en su interior, Flora sabía que esos dibujos eran para ella.

Se detuvo particularmente en uno. Era una hermosa rosa con el tallo más esbelto que hubiese visto, pétalos entreabiertos y de líneas tan certeras que, de no ser por la falta de color, se vería igual a una rosa en movimiento. El verso escrito en esa hoja decía:

_La naturaleza, perfecta y bella, queda corta y escasa de luz a comparación de tus ojos._

Había unos borrones, por lo que pensó, seguramente había más.

Cerró la libreta y se la tendió.

—Son hermosos.

—No más que tú—respondió Helia—Y sabes que digo la verdad.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y bajar un poco la mirada.

Al pasar las horas, ellos tuvieron que volver a Fuente Roja. Pero Nabu venía de un humor muy extraño.

—Cálmate—le decía Riven—Ni parece que acabas de ver a Layla.

—Es que sentí una extraña energía en Alfea.

Todos se pararon y le vieron fijo.

—¿Una energía?—repitió Sky—Eso es imposible. Alfea está protegida por un muro mágico.

—Aun así, había energía maligna en la enfermería.—decía con convicción—Mis presentimientos nunca mienten.

—La próxima visita que hagamos llevaré un equipo especial—dijo Timmy—En estos momentos ninguna idea es descabellada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo se enfoco en HeliaFlora, me gusta esa pareja porque me parece la más romántica y algo cursi. No puedo decirles nada porque, como Helia, me encanta dibujar xD Y como se habrán dado cuenta, las cosas entre los especialistas se vuelven un poco tensas... ¿Es algo de qué preocuparse? lo verán más adelante. Nabu es el más perspicaz de todos porque es el más sensible hacia los poderes mágicos (no olviden que él es un mago)

AVISO: Para los menores de 18 años que fueron bueno e hicieron caso a mi advertencia en el capítulo anterior y no lo leyeron (mi mente quiere creer que fueron muchos) les digo. Las Winx tuvieron pesadillas muy gráficas donde sus propios novios las torturan y, después, son salvadas por una mujer llamada Andra que dice ser su protectora. Como respondí en algunos comentarios, Andra está vinculada con los hombres que secuestraron a las winx, para que sepan de qué bando es.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Ruego tener el tiempo de actualizar pronto.

Chao!

PD: ¿Reviews?


	7. Manipuladas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE IGINIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

****¡Hola nuevamente! ... eh... bueno, sé que ha pasado muchoo tiempo desde que actualicé pero, en defensa de mi ser, ¡No tenía idea de que escribir! Hasta que abrí el documento de Word y dije "que salga lo que quiera salir" y... ¡Salió esto!- Me impacta mi elocuencia (sarcasmo)

En fin, solo espero que en este tiempo no se hayan olvidado de mi persona y tengan piedad para leer este humilde capítulo, corto pero vital:

Comentarios:

lallala: thanks!

Tinteii: muchas gracias, sí, todos esos son míos.

Panchiwinx: Vaya, tenemos algo en común :)

michel 95: A mí también me gusta mucho más Riven/Musa, ellos tendrán su momento más adelante, lo verás.

RoseMarie1314: Si, yo los escribí, muchas gracias por opinar así :) Te doy toda la razón, el tiempo pasa muy rápido... parece ayer que veía esta caricatura sentadita en el sillón ¡Qué días!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7.<strong>

**Manipuladas.**

La noche, fría por el viento que corría entre los árboles, era infinitamente oscura. Las veladoras prendidas en unas cuantas habitaciones de Alfea se debatían contra las tinieblas para dar un poco de luz. La enfermería, donde se supone debía haber puro descanso, permanecía silencioso y escalofriantemente oscuro.

Flora tenía algo de frío y tiró de las sábanas para cubrirse hasta los hombros. Se removía en el catre sin dejar de pensar en Helia. Los poemas aún resonaban en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Veía el recuerdo de sus suaves ojos, de sus cálidas manos, atenta sonrisa; y se sonrojaba entera las mejillas. Había una conexión especial entre ella y Helia, no le cabían dudas al respecto.

Layla no estaba muy diferente y pronto las dos se percataron de que estaban despiertas. Sentándose, se vieron a los rostros (sus catres eran continuos).

—¿No puedes dormir?—le preguntó Flora.

Layla negó.

—No dejo de pensar en Nabu.—respondió—Es una sensación extraña.

Llevo una mano hacia su vientre, llevaba todo el día revoloteando en él la incómoda sensación de nervios y júbilo.

—Imagino…. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Pero con Helia.

—Helia… no lo sé. A mí no me termina de agradar.

Flora se encogió de hombros,

—Deberías ver las cosas que escribe…

—¿Te escribe poemas?

—No sé si son para mí, pero realmente escribe y muy bien.

—Claro que son para ti—le dijo con una sonrisa—Se nota que él tiene sentimientos muy fuertes para contigo, Flora.

—Nabu no se queda atrás ¿Verdad Layla?

Stella, que estaba acostada y profundamente dormida al lado de Flora, musitó unas cuantas cosas entre sueños y se dio la vuelta. Las dos hadas vieron a su amiga que volvía a dormirse sin dificultad, para luego susurrar increíblemente bajo;

—No hagamos mucho ruido.

—No—acordó Layla—Y tienes razón, con Nabu… es por eso que no me termina de simpatizar.

Flora le dedicó una mirada de lo más inquisidora.

—¿No te agrada? ¿Por qué?

Layla se cruzó de piernas, se le veía algo nerviosa.

—Me mira de una manera tan soñadora… no creo que alguien sienta cosas tan profundas por una persona en tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

—Aquí el punto es—le interrumpió Flora—Que aunque para nosotras es poco tiempo, podríamos llevar años de conocerlos ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso?

—Claro que sí…. Solo que.

—¿Sólo qué?

Las dos hadas se volvieron asustadas cuando escucharon la voz uniéndose a su conversación. Bloom les sonrió poniéndose de pie para sentarse en la cama de Flora.

—No se callen, también quiero saber.

—Lo lamentamos Bloom—se disculpó Flora—¿Te hemos despertado?

—No del todo. Tampoco estaba teniendo precisamente unos lindos sueños.

Layla se estremeció.

—¿Pesadillas otra vez?

—Así es.

El viento soplaba muy fuerte y golpeaba la ventana, haciendo que temblara. Al lado de la misma estaba un sillón grande donde dormía Sarahí, en una incómoda posición recargando la cabeza en ambos brazos. Los mechones de cabello le cubrían la cara y mitigaban el sonido de sus ronquidos.

Pero el cristal vibrando causaba un ruido espantoso que las hizo temblar. Súbitamente, la ventana se abrió. Las cortinas comenzaron a moverse con fiereza y hojas de los árboles entraban. Sin que las Winx se percataran, una esfera oscurísima con destellos azules entró y se posó encima de Sarahí, penetrando en su cabeza. La psicóloga se removió un poco, cayendo a un sueño muy profundo.

Las demás winx se despertaron con el ruido y la ventana abierta. Bloom saltó y la cerró, acomodándose el despeinado cabello. Ya nadie dormía.

Tecna, que estaba cerca de la puerta, prendió las luces.

—¿Todas están bien?—preguntó.

Al unísono respondieron con un "si".

—Pero que de aire, espero que no sea una tormenta—dijo Stella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo espero no despertar a nadie….

—¿A quién podrían despertar, mis pequeñas?—preguntó una dulce voz.

Voltearon, encontrándose con una mujer de pie, cerca de la ventana. Tenía el cabello negro, ondulado y caía hacia el suelo en bucles brillantes. Ojos de un color violeta, resaltando los labios pintados de ese mismo color. El vestido blanco tenía un corte divino, la falda larga le cubría las piernas y un escote revelaba sus hombros. Era realmente bella.

Y les era conocida.

—Mis señoras—dijo, inclinándose ante todas—Me alegro poder encontrarlas finalmente.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Bloom, dando un paso al frente.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me llamo Andra y soy la protectora de todas ustedes—se alzó de modo en que pudiera verlas a los ojos—He estado buscándolas, lamento haberlas desprotegido.

—¿Buscándonos? ¿Por qué?—inquirió Musa.

—Las han secuestrado. Mis señoras, es natural que tengan muchas dudas, pero debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes—Andra estiró ambas manos y un portal se abrió delante de las Winx—Debemos salir, se los explicaré todo en el camino.

—No me iré contigo hasta que no me expliques qué sucede—declaró Tecna.

—No hay tiempo, mis señoras. Pronto vendrán por nosotras.

—¿Quiénes?

—Unos muchachos que quieren embaucarlas… por favor, confíen en mí.

Sus ojos brillaron, y en la mente de todas las winx apareció la misma imagen: Andra salvándolas de terror, del sufrimiento, y llevándolas a un lugar de mucha paz donde les juraba eterna protección.

Algo se removió en el interior de cada una de ellas. Y bajaron los rostros, indecisas, mientras idea extrañas y hechizos que no sintieron penetraban en su ser.

**o-o**

Roxy se paró de un salto.

Algo anda mal.

Algo andaba MUY mal.

Podía sentirlo. Una esencia oscura había conseguido entrar en Alfea, y ella simplemente sabía que tenía relación con las Winx, sus amigas. Poniéndose las sandalias, el hada de la tierra salió presurosa de su alcoba y corrió hacia la enfermería.

Llegó, abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba oscuro, Sarahí dormida en el sillón, la ventana abierta de par en par y todos los catres vacíos.

La tormenta que se suscitaba en el exterior era tan intensa que por la ventana entraban toneladas de agua, viento y hojas. Roxy se cubrió el rostro con los brazos para poder cruzar la habitación y cerrarla, prendiendo las luces con un poco de magia. Sarahí, empapada de pies a cabeza, no despertaba.

Sus temores se habían cumplido. Roxy pidió ayuda a Faragonda y Griselda. Llevaron a Sarahí hacia su despacho, no querían limpiar la enfermería sin antes haber investigado lo que ahí ocurrió. La enfermera trató a la psicóloga; ella tenía un hechizo bastante potente y que, por desgracia, no tenía los recursos para romper. Además, se había expuesto tanto al frío bajo la ventana la noche anterior que se resfriaba. Con la ayuda de las pociones del maestra Avalon, pudo la enfermera quebrar el hechizo de Sarahí, aunque no por eso ella despertaba aún.

Los especialistas fueron llamados. Entre ellos y Faragonda analizaron detenidamente la enfermería. Había restos de magia inter-dimensional, no lo cual indicaba un viaje a través de algún portal mágico. Timmy trató de usar la energía para recrear las condiciones del portal y saber hacia dónde se las habían llevado, pero no tuvo éxito.

Lo más desconcertante es que no había ni una sola evidencia de peleas. Nadie se despertó en la noche por gritos o ruidos de combate. De no ser por la intuición de Roxy, nadie se percataría de la ausencia de las Winx hasta en la mañana. Ellas se habían ido por su propia cuenta, o las secuestraron cuando estaban dormidas.

Toda Alfea y la comunidad mágica estaban consternadas y llenas de pánico. ¡Las winx habían desaparecido de nuevo! ¿Cómo consiguieron entrar a Alfea, si estaba siendo custodiado además por potentes fortalezas? ¿Cómo y quiénes consiguieron burlar toda esa seguridad? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Sarahí, aún inconsciente y sin señales de poder despertar pronto?

Los especialistas de Fontana Roja estaban tan mal, moralmente hablando, que Saladino estuvo muy tentado a la idea de mandarlos a dormir o a descansar. Naturalmente los jóvenes no lo aceptaron. Ellos necesitaban, en ese momento, saber dónde estaban las mujeres que más querían en la dimensión mágica. Tenían esa gran necesidad de saber qué les había pasado, y, costara lo que costara, las traerían de vuelta... una vez más.

Aunque la pregunta seguía volando en el aire ¿Quién tenía tanto poder como para hacer eso?

¿Quién? ¿Acaso el mismo malnacido que se las había llevado, la vez anterior?

**o-o**

Musa estaba de pie en una habitación, completamente sola. Extendió su mano y vio las hermosas telas brillantes que decoraban su piel. Ella era un hada muy poderosa. Ella era el hada de la música. Los acordes y el sonido se rendían ante su presencia y podía hacer con ellos lo que le pareciera bien, porque su señora.

Pero más que placer al saber quién era y lo que podía hacer, Musa sentía odio. Un odio acérrimo. La habían engañado, mentido, humillado y maltrato con lujo de lucro. Y ella, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Desde luego que no.

Ni ella ni sus amigas. Ahora que sabían toda la verdad, aquellos que las traicionaron y trataron de utilizarlas lo sufrirían caro. Quien con fuego juega, se quema. Así pues, ella sería quien con sus propios poderes y guiada por la venganza más justa de todas, castigaría a esos "niños" que se portaron tan mal.

Musa se miró en el espejo nuevamente. Sí que era un hada hermosa. Como todas sus demás amigas.

—Andra—llamó.

Inmediatamente la mujer, vestida aún de blanco, apareció:

—¿Me llamó, mi señora?

—Sí—fue su respuesta—¿Dónde están las demás?

—En el Comedor, mi señora.

—Gracias.

—¿No irá usted a comer?

—En un momento.

Andra desapareció por la puerta. La alcoba donde Musa se encontraba era amplia, enorme y muy lujosa. Pintada de colores violáceos y con diseños de notas musicales, era el lugar donde ella había reposado calmadamente sus días como Hada de la Música antes de que la traicionaran.

Musa no tenía dudas de que Andra era sincera, y que todo lo mencionado por ella era verdad. Y ¿Qué esperar? La justicia clamaba por ser ejecutada.

Salió de la alcoba rumbo al comedor.

Apenas Musa se fue, Andra sonrió maliciosamente. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, le habló a un cuervo negro que se acomodó en su hombro:

—Bien, mi fiel amigo. Ve con el Amo y dile que todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Al cuervo negro hizo un pequeño ruido y extendió las alas, elevándose hacia el aire y volando por el pasillo hasta atravesar la pared, yéndose hacia los confines del medieval mundo a donde Andra pertenecía.

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo por ahora!<p>

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco aunque sea un comentario?... xD

¡Nos leemos pronto!

chao!


	8. Esto no puede estar pasando

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE IGLIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola de nuevo!

Antes que nada, este es un capítulo corto, de explicación, y un poco dramático. Le da giro a la historia. A partir del próximo las cosas irán realmente interesantes, y se enfocará en los especialistas.

Comentarios:

Whahabk: ellos tratarán de arreglar las cosas, al principio no les irá muy bien pero conforme avanza la historia sabrán solucionar los problemas de manera más rápida.

hillawinxclub: me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. De poco en poco, cada pareja tendrá su momento :)

winxzafir: ohhh... pasará tiempo antes de que las Winx se den cuenta del engaño (bueno, no creo que tanto) pero sí, recibirán su castigo. Puedo asegurarse que Andra no saldrá nada limpia de esto.

CamilyRose: ¿Crucio no es un hechizo para recordar? jjjajaja hace muuuucho que leí Harry Potter, ya ni me acuerdo xD Bueno, primero; claro, las Winx recuperarán sus recuerdos más adelante. Ahora, yo creo que el próximo capítulo tendrá algo de batalla. Los chicos las salvarán sí, pero falta para eso tiempo. Y espero que no dejes de hacer preguntas porque me hacen sentir que te atrapó mucho la trama y eso me gusta :)

Tinteii: Bueno, en este capítulo si estará presente. Trataré de hacer que todas las Winx tengan su participación-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8.<strong>

**Esto no puede estar pasando.**

Cuando las Winx desaparecieron nuevamente, casi les da un ataque nervioso a los especialistas. Sus chicas habían sido raptadas de nuevo porque no pudieron defenderlas. Pero la evidencia marcaba otra cosa. Fue cuestión de minutos para que todos los especialistas y además policías de percataran de que en la enfermería, no hubo ni una batalla pequeña. Las Winx se marcharon por su cuenta. El por qué seguía siendo un misterio, pero ellas decidieron irse y no tenían idea de a dónde ni con quien.

Timmy estaba frustrado. A fin de evitar eso, había colocado pequeños dispositivos no visibles para la vista humana en cada una de las chicas, cuando ellas dormían, como rastreadores. Pero su computador no las registraba. Era como si hubieran dejado de existir.

Los restos de energía mágica fueron capturados por Faragonda y Saladino. Ambos directores comenzaron una serie de cansados hechizos con el fin de reproducir el mismo portal; pero la energía eran tan oscura que debieron acudir a Griffin.

De buena gana, la directora de Torre Nubosa viajó hasta Alfea. Pero ni siquiera ella pudo recrear el portal.

—Esta magia no la conozco—dijo—Es extraña, muy antigua. Deberé investigar más.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Griffin?—se ofreció Faragonda. Pero la aludida se negó.

—No, mejor dedícate a ayudar a los muchachos. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Como quieras.

Griffin se llevó a Torre Nubosa la esfera de cristal que contenía los restos mágicos del portal. Inmediatamente acudió a la biblioteca de su escuela, a la sección medieval. Las investigaciones tomarían su tiempo, pero esperaba encontrar buenos resultados en algunos días.

Lo que más llamaba su atención era el tipo de magia usada. El conjuro no se parecía en nada a los que se usaban actualmente; el patrón del diseño y la profundidad de la energía oscura le hizo pensar que se trataba de un conjuro medieval. Esos que usaron las hadas y las brujas muchos siglos atrás. Como la Tecnología, la Magia había evolucionado y encontraba extraño que hubiese personas que usasen aún esas técnicas tan de antaño.

Pero Griffin tenía a su favor que le encantaba lo antiguo. Y su colección de hechizos antiguos era muy amplia. Sin importar cuánto le costara, daría con el conjuro del portal, como que era la directora de Torre Nubosa.

Aparte de Griffin, Faragonda con Saladino se dedicaron a ayudar a los especialistas, brindándoles artículos mágicos y el tiempo que necesitaban. Encontrar a las Winx era un asunto realmente importante. Roxy no se quedaba atrás, ella quería ayudar.

La entristecida Roxy acudió con su madre, Morgana, y le pidió que la llevara con la Reina de las Hadas Terrestres, Nébula. Roxy le pidió ayuda, que usara sus enormes poderes mágicos a su favor.

—No puedo hacer gran cosa, Roxy—le dijo la Reina a quien era, por derecho, princesa de las hadas de la Tierra—Mis poderes mágicos no son muy grandes a comparación de la gran magia que existe en la Dimensión Mágica.

—Algo podrá hacer—respondió Roxy—¡Seguro has de poder hacer algo, Nébula!

El hada bajó la cabeza.

—La Magia terrestre es muy diferente de la magia de Magix—extendió sus manos, las cuales emanaron un gran brillo—Solo puedo ayudarte con esto, por ahora…

Del resplandor surgió una pulsera brillante y blanca, que rodeó automáticamente la muñeca de Roxy. Expandía un aura mágica grande. El hada de los animales miró la joya asombrada.

—¿Qué es?

—Una Pulsera Mágica de Onión*.

—¿Onión?

—Un metal mágico que almacena energía y la transforma a tu antojo, Roxy—le dedicó una sonrisa—Esa pulsera no solo aumentara tus poderes, si no que te permitirá controlar parte de la magia de otras hadas y hechiceros. El Onión tiene muchísimas cualidades, tú las irás descubriendo. Y servirá como una manera de comunicarte con la tierra.

—Gracias, Nébula.

—Estaré al pendiente de la situación. Estamos en deuda con las Winx por devolvernos la paz a la Tierra. Cualquier otra cosa que pueda ayudarte, con gusto lo haré, Roxy.

—Creo que con esto es más que suficiente, Reina Nébula—Roxy hizo una pequeña reverencia.—Me marcho. Gracias nuevamente.

—A ti.

Nébula vio partir al hada hacia Magix. De verdad estaba preocupada. Las Winx eran de las hadas más poderosas de la Dimensión Mágica y las cosas que estaban viviendo solamente daban indicios de grandes problemas. Esperaba que la Tierra no resultara tan afectada, pero si era necesario, ella sería capaz de mandar a sus hadas guerreras, e ir ella misma a Magix, para ayudar a las Winx.

El brazalete de Onión de Roxy además de lindo le fue muy útil. Ella no estaba segura de cómo usarlo, pero solo tenerlo puesto le daba bastante energía y la empleó toda en la búsqueda de sus amigas. Los especialistas, en cambio, debieron conformarse con raciones masivas de cafeína.

Dos días después de que las Winx desaparecieran, volvieron a verlas, pero no de la manera que esperaban. Estaban reunidos en Fontana Roja, investigando, cuando llamaron diciendo que un grupo de famosas hadas estaba atacando el Banco Mágico en la ciudad Magix.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la roja nave aterrizó cerca del lugar. Los chicos estaban impresionados. Las calles desiertas, con algunas personas heridas y tumbadas sobre el asfalto, tenía incendios pequeños allí y allá, basura por todos lados. Paredes rotas, lugares destrozados. La puerta del Banco había explotado, y los guardias permanecían desfallecidos n el suelo.

—¿Pero qué pasó aquí?—se cuestionó Riven en voz alta, preparando su espada en una mano.

—Debemos investigar.

Brandon dio un paso hacia adelante, seguido por Sky. Los chicos fueron entrando. Roxy, que estaba al final de la fila, dedicó más atención a los detalles. Había heridos, pero no muertos. Desorden, pero no caos. Explosiones no muy masivas. Quien sea que lo haya hecho, o se contuvo, o no le gustaba la violencia.

Bajando al tercer sótano estaba la bóveda más importante. Contenía una gema hermosa de color rojo conocido como "La lágrima del Dragón" se decía que era fruto de magia y escamas del Gran Dragón, y contenían tanta energía mágica que solamente los herederos de Domino (y portadores de la Llama del dragón) podían controlarla.

La gema, a diferencia de otras reliquias, fue guardada en el gran banco para evitar que la avaricia de los reyes de Domino sumados a su poder causaran caos. Fue una medida de protección tomada por el Rey Oritel (padre de Bloom). Temía que tanto él como sus hijos vieran el inmenso poder del Reino Domino y comenzaran guerras innecesarias. Por ello, repartió alrededor de la Dimensión Mágica diferentes gemas sagradas.

La más poderosa de todas ellas era la Lágrima del Dragón. La cual por ningún motivo debía ser robada.

La bóveda estaba abierta. La puerta conducía a un túnel estrecho, a donde entraron por fila india. La cámara al final tenía miles de pruebas, todas superadas. Y el estante donde la gema debía reposar, permanecía vacío.

—¡No puede ser!

—En manos equivocadas la Lágrima del Dragón causará un inmenso caos—declaró Timmy, buscando pistas en el lugar para saber quién se la llevó.

Roxy voló un poco más alto. En el techo estaba una inscripción. Al tocarla, un holograma de proyectó. Contaba la historia del Gran Dragón y la importancia de esa gema.

—No siento energía mágica—declaró el hada terrestre—Quizá se han ido.

Tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo, se escuchó la voz de alguien más.

—O tus poderes te están fallando.

Sky abrió enormemente sus ojos. Conocía a la perfección esa voz.

Hubo un resplandor al fondo de la habitación, y después, aparecieron seis siluetas. Tomaron forma y los hermosos vestidos, con las grandes alas, brillaron inmensamente en poder y majestuosidad. Ellas dieron pasos cortos hacia los especialistas, y sonreían con algo de petulancia.

—¿Chicas?—Roxy no podía salir de su asombro—¡Oh, chicas están bien!

Inmediatamente aleteó las alas y voló hacia ellas, pero la detuvo una barrea mágica. Al golpearse, sintió que sus poderes se desvanecían. Roxy cayó en su forma humana hacia el suelo, doliéndole la cabeza. Nabu, que estaba más cerca, inmediatamente la ayudó.

—Layla ¡Soy yo! ¿No me recuerdas?—dijo el desesperado hechicero.

Pero la princesa de Andros no lo miraba a él. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y actuaba como si nada le importara.

—Chicas ¿Qué les ha pasado?—preguntó Timmy.

—¿Están bien?

Helia notó un brillo en el pecho de Bloom. Sobre sus coloridas ropas, estaba una joya roja carmín. No daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

—Ustedes… ¿Robaron la Lágrima del Dragón?—inquirió.

Bloom río un poco y todas volaron encima de ellos, algo divertidas por la confusión que los chicos mostraban.

—Yo no he robado nada—dijo la princesa de Domino—Esta gema es mía por derecho, cerebrito. Claro, antes de que ustedes me la arrebataran.

Dijo lo último con un odio tan acérrimo que no podían comprender ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué las Winx estaban asaltando el Banco? ¿De qué se perdieron?

—No se apuren por nosotras chicos—dijo Tecna.

—Ya nos vamos—Musa formó una especie de onda sonora en su mano—Y les recomiendo a ustedes que no se entrometan en nuestros asuntos.

Roxy, que ya estaba mejor y de pie, miró a sus amigas con tristeza.

—¡No hagan nada!—les suplicó—Por favor, solamente queremos ayudarlas.

Stella sonrió con amargura.

—No creeremos el mismo cuento dos veces.

Musa dejó caer la onda con fuerza y la explosión sónica hizo temblar la tierra. Las hadas volaron hacia la salida, siendo detenidas por Roxy. Aunque estaba débil, ella pudo transformarse y usó su brazalete de Onión para crear una especie de muralla mágica que las detuvo en seco. Volando, se colocó enfrente de ellas.

—¿Qué pretendes?—preguntó Flora—No podrás detenernos, si eso es lo que deseas.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes ¡Por favor, deben reaccionar!

Su voz sonaba como una súplica. Pero en vez de hacerle caso, o siquiera escucharla, Roxy debió esquivar un rayo de luz que le mandó Stella. El hada de los animales usó su energía, aumentada por el brazalete, para crear un rayo de luz que las distrajera. No funcionó. Las Winx estaban más poderosas que nunca, y dispuestas completamente a pelear. Stella con un chasquido de dedos desvió los rayos solares, dándola a Musa la oportunidad de lanzarle una potente onda sonora.

La onda sonora apenas pudo esquivarla. Los chicos estaban semi-conscientes y no se atrevieron a atacar. Ellas, después de todo, eran las Winx. No podían ni pensar en lastimarlas. Roxy les mandó un conjuro, de los más fuertes que sabía invocar, detenido en su trayectoria por Tecna. Cansadas de sus juegos, las Winx decidieron ponerle fin a la "pelea". Flora hizo que unas enormes raíces emergieran del suelo, envolviendo a Roxy y amarrándola en el suelo. Ella luchó, sin éxito.

—¡No!

Por más que usaba sus poderes, la magia de Flora era más grande y la planta no sucumbía a sus hechizos. Desde el suelo, Roxy vio a Bloom colocar suavemente una mano en su muralla mágica. La joya roja brilló inmensamente y rayos incandescentes penetraron el muro. Ésta se quebró en mil pedazos y las hadas pasaron sin ningún problema. Los especialistas, en el suelo y confundidos, vieron a sus novias alejarse.

Ya cuando Flora estaba demasiado lejos, la dureza de las plantas disminuyó. Las espadas de Brandon y Sky, sumado al poderoso conjuro de Roxy, la liberó al fin de las raíces. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, llorando ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

><p>*Onión es de mi invención. Así como la Lágrima del Dragón.<p>

Hey!

Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Las Winx han robado! ¿Por qué creen eso? ¿Qué tan importante será el brazalete de Onión de Roxy? ¿Por qué la magia del portal es medieval? ¡Ah, que de cosas! Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Me dejarían comentarios? :)

chao!


	9. La Identidad del enemigo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE IGINIO STRAFFI. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ahora si actualicé rápido xD Ando inspirada, ojalá me dure un bueeeen rato más.

Comentarios:

Whahabk: se las arreglarán como Dios les de a entender (una frase que usamos mucho en mi familia) o si, el giro fue la idea que me hizo escribir todo el fic, me puse a pensar ¿Y si las Winx fueran malas? Ya veremos lo que sigue pasando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Panchi: como ves si lo continué pronto y espero en Dios y las musas no demorar tanto con mis actualizaciones futuras en este fic.

Maria: Me alegro de sobre manera que te guste.

IrishAngel99:I ´m so exciting! You´re de first english-reader to read one of my spanish stories. I trayed send at your profile a message, but I can´t. Yes, I can understand your review. My english is so basic, I hope you can read this. Thanks for read my story, really thank! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9.<strong>

**La Identidad del Enemigo.**

Domino.

Era un reino poderoso y admirado. Después de años confinado a la muerte y destrucción, el regreso de su princesa perdida le devolvió toda la gloria de antaño. Sus amados reyes, Oritel y Marion, volvieron a la vida y gobernaron con ese mismo carisma y gracia que tanto adoraba su gente.

El pueblo de Domino estaba feliz y triste. Por una parte, la princesa Dafne, una de las nueve ninfas, había muerto en la gran batalla. Pero la pequeña princesa, ya ahora una adolescente, Bloom, estaba completamente viva. Era una de las Hadas Guardianas de la Dimensión Mágica, y una muchacha bella, jovial, alegre y completamente enamorada de su reino.

Por eso Domino estaba de luto. Su querida princesa Bloom había sido vilmente secuestrada por un ente maligno que no se dignaba dar a conocer. Y no solo ella. También sus demás amigas, las Winx.

Los Reyes y su gente estaban desesperados. Usaron mucha magia y tiempo tratando de encontrarla sin éxito alguno. Marion llevó la espantosa noticia a Mike y Vanessa, los padres adoptivos de Bloom, que reaccionaron de una manera tristemente resignada. Vanessa fue la que habló en lugar de ella y su esposo, diciendo que aunque confiaban plenamente en las capacidades mágicas de Bloom, sus amigas, y las demás hadas del Reino Mágico; tampoco descartaran sus humildes conocimientos y entera disposición a hacer lo que sea con tal de que Bloom regresara sana y salva a casa.

Fueron palabras que Marion agradeció enormemente y volvió a Domino algo más aliviada. Su hija estaba rodeada de personas amables que lo darían todo por ella, y eso la hizo sentir mejor. La Dimensión Mágica entera ponía de su parte en esta insaciable búsqueda de sus Hadas protectoras. Ellas simplemente no podían desaparecer así como así.

Bloom fue encontrada y posteriormente, ella misma escapó. Marion estaba realmente confundida. Si su hija no se sentía segura en Alfea, definitivamente algo andaba mal. No había podido verla porque los viajes a Magix estaban prohibidos y muchas veces maldijo en voz baja esas tontas reglas. Ahora, no tenía idea de dónde estaba su hija, ni en qué condiciones.

Oritel y Marion estaban en el salón del Palacio. La reina permanecía sentada en una silla, frente a la mesita donde estaban cuidadosamente colocadas dos humeantes tazas de té. Miraba la bebida y las galletas sin apetito, pensando en Bloom. Oritel caminaba de un lado al otro con las manos en la espalda, su mente llena de ideas, planes y pensamientos.

Los dos pensaban en lo que Dafne les había dicho esa mañana. El gran estanque del Palacio era la forma en que se comunicaban con su difunda hija. Dafne estaba tan preocupada por su hermana como sus propios padres, y usaba sus poderes mágicos y vínculo fraternal para con Bloom como medio de búsqueda.

Les dijo esa mañana noticias buenas y malas. Bloom estaba bien, podía sentirla entera y sana. Pero la confusión en la mente de su hermana le hacia difícil poder comunicarse con ella, como otras veces. Bloom estaba rodeada de un aura maligna tan grande que actuaba como campo repelente de energías positivas. Dafne aún no podía burlar es barrera y temía que manipularan a Bloom para cometer actos delictivos.

Justo después de hablar con ella, Faragonda les habló diciendo que Bloom con las demás Winx habían asaltado el Banco Mágico, robando únicamente una joya: la Lágrima del Dragón. Alarmados, los reyes no sabían qué hacer. La predicción de Dafne se había cumplido, y si esa poderosa gema estaba en manos de su hija, manipulada por entes malignos ¿Qué sería de la Dimensión Mágica?

La Reina se puso de pie, decidida a salir al jardín, pero apenas dio un paso y un enorme resplandor proveniente de la esquina del salón hizo que ambos reyes se acercaran uno al otro. Oritel y Marion se dieron la mano; él llevó una mano hacia la espada, listo para usarla; ella alzó su mano hacia el collar, pensando en los hechizos más efectivos. Su paranoia desapareció cuando el resplandor reveló a una pelirroja de ojos azules, que llevaba un largo vestido azul con holanes.

—¿Bloom?—la Reina miró a su hija con asombro y lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Bloom miró a sus padres con una expresión de alivio y felicidad, corriendo hacia los dos. Abrazó a su padre y a su madre como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Por la forma en que lloraba y que además hablaba, cualquiera pensaría que no se vieron en años.

—¡Padre, madre!—dijo ella, feliz—Me alegro tanto de verlos sanos y salvos.

—Hija mía ¿Qué…?

Oritel la abrazó, pero ella le hizo un ademán de silencio.

—No puedo explicarles todo ahora—dijo, mirando de reojo hacia ambos lados—Ninguna pared es segura.

—Bloom ¿Estás bien?

—Completamente—les sonrió. Después, su mirada se volvió dura—He descubierto a los traidores, padres, y les juro por mi vida que pagarán por ello.

Los puños del Hada comenzaron a temblar, su mirada severa se llenó de odio mientras bajaba la vista, conteniéndose.

¿Traidores? ¿De qué? El Rey Oritel volteó a ver a su esposa, ambos estaban muy confundidos.

—¿Los traidores, corazón?—preguntó el Rey Oritel.

—¡Si!—y de inmediato Bloom se mostró iracunda—Esos malnacidos que nos encerraron a mis amigas y a mí. Que los tiene presos en este castillo, alguna vez nuestro hogar.

Bloom miró con nostalgia las paredes, pensando ¿Cómo, el Palacio donde creció, era ahora la prisión de sus propios padres? ¡No se saldrían con la suya!

La Reina pensó más rápido que su esposo y de inmediato dijo:

—¿Los has descubierto?—excelente actriz como era, su voz sonaba verdaderamente esperanzada y con dejo de resentimiento—¿Quiénes son, mi amor?

—Los especialistas—acarició la palabra con desdén y odio—Confiamos tanto en ellos… y así nos pagaron. Pero limpios no se irán.

—Bloom…

La princesa abrazó nuevamente a sus padres, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Afortunadamente conseguimos escapar con ayuda. Les prometo que haré todo lo posible por sacarlos de aquí…

—¿Ayuda?—el Rey pronto entendió la jugada de su esposa y decidió aplicarla—¿Quién las ayudó, hija?

El rostro de Bloom se iluminó, como si con solo pensar en esa persona la llenara de felicidad y emoción. Eso preocupó mucho a los reyes, pero lucharon por mantenerse en su papel.

—El Rey Gregory, y sus Caballeros. Andra consiguió su ayuda.

—Eso es fantástico.

—No se apuren, pronto tendré el poder para sacarlos de aquí. Y Domino volverá a ser el mismo Reino de glorioso de cuando era una niña.

—Tenemos absoluta fe en ti, mi niña.

Marion besó las mejillas de su hija, y Oritel la abrazó con fuerza. Los pasos de los guardias haciendo sus recorridos de rutina espantaron a Bloom. Juró volver pronto y desapareció de la misma manera en que apareció.

**o-o**

**o-o**

—¿Quién es el Rey Gregory?—preguntó Timmy, el más sensato y enfocado de todos los especialistas, que teclaba unas cosas en su ordenador portátil—¿Saben algo de él?

Faragonda se volvió hacia el muchacho, sentado en una mesa, y le dijo:

—Si, sé algunas cosas. Con gusto podré explicarles…

—No entiendo nada—habló Sky—¿Bloom dijo que nosotros la traicionamos?

—A todas las Winx—corrigió la Reina Marion.

—Les han borrado sus recuerdos e implantado memorias falsas—agregó Oritel—Bloom estaba firmemente convencida de que mi esposa y yo éramos prisioneros en nuestro propio Palacio, y juró liberarnos.

Apenas Bloom se fue, los reyes contactaron a Faragonda, Saladino, Griffin, y los especialistas. La reunión aconteció en el Gran Salón de Domino, donde les narraron con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido. Las palabras de Bloom, sus expresiones, sus ideas, lo que ella sentía.

Al saber que Bloom lo consideraba un traidor, y le odiaba, Sky sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón. Sabía que esa no era la Bloom del que se enamoró. Ella estaba siendo dominaba por medio de potentes hechizos. Le desesperaba no tener idea de cómo ayudarla, o siquiera qué hacer.

La extrañaba y la necesitaba. Quería ver su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, sus historias. Quería tenerla en brazos y hacerla sentir especial. Llevarla a pasear, charlar un rato, cogerle la mano… darle un beso.

—Sky ¡Reacciona!—le dijo Helia—Faragonda y Griffin nos dirán lo que saben.

—¿Qué piensa que puede estar pasando?—inquirió Nabu, curioso.

—Escuchen atentamente chicos, esta es una de las historias más antiguas de la Dimensión Mágica. Y de las más oscuras.

Faragonda dio un paso atrás. La Reina Marion juntó sus manos y de ellas emanó un rayo de luz que proyectó la imagen de un hombre. Era alto, apuesto, tenía ropas elegantes y brillantes, capa y muchas joyas. Los atuendos se veían antiguos. El retrato correspondía al de un rey feudal. Lo rodeaban doce hombres vestidos con armaduras y capas cortas, completamente negras, empuñando sus espadas.

—La Magia surgió al mismo tiempo que la creación y muy poco después la Dimensión Mágica comenzó a florecer. Las hadas, las brujas, los hechiceros, magos, sirenas y más criaturas vivieron un principio en armonía. En aquel tiempo, todos los planetas eran un solo Reino. Y el gobernante absoluto de la Dimensión Mágica era el Rey Gregory.

La imagen cambió. Magix estaba en llamas. El Rey encima de un hermoso caballo sonreía mientras la oscuridad cubría lentamente todos los reinos conocidos.

—Pero el Rey Gregory fue corrompido por la magia negra. Su gobierno era tirano y cruel. Los Doce Caballeros Negros, sus fieles aliados, custodiaban cada uno por separado los doce meses del año, así como los doce signos del zodiaco. El Rey y sus Caballeros controlaban toda la magia y de manera lenta fueron arrebatando sus poderes a todas las criaturas mágicas. Muchas murieron.

—Pero Gregory no se conformó con quitarle sus poderes a todos los seres de la Dimensión Mágica—continuó Oritel—Montando su caballo, con los Doce Caballeros, viajó hacia la Tierra. Entonces, aquel mundo era custodiado por las Hadas Superiores, que habían creado una barrera mágica y mantuvieron a la Tierra separada de aquel caos mágico.

En la nueva imagen, cinco poderosas y hermosas hadas usaban sus poderes contra el Rey y los Caballeros. Los desarmaron y parecían haber ganado.

—Las Hadas Superiores tienen una magia muy diferente a la de nuestra Dimensión Mágica. Aprovecharon su poder y la fe de los seres humanos (es decir, el poder Believix) para derrotar al malvado Rey Gregory. Toda la magia robada regresó a sus dueños, y las Hadas conjunto los Magos se hicieron cargo del resto.

Los especialistas jadearon cuando la imagen mostró la misma cueva donde encontraron a las Winx, tantas semanas atrás.

—La Dimensión Mágica usó hasta la última gota de su poder para arrebatarle la magia al Rey Gregory. Encerró al malvado soberano con sus caballeros en una cueva mágica, tan custodiada y llena de trampas, que nadie podría entrar. Y ellos no volverían a ver la Luz del día.

La proyección terminó. Faragonda miró seriamente a los especialistas.

—Si el Rey Gregory es quien tiene a las Winx, de alguna manera recuperó sus poderes. Y planea reconquistar toda la Dimensión Mágica.

—Eso es algo que no podemos permitir—dijo Riven—Debe haber alguna manera de vencerlo.

—Puede que la haya—Faragonda colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Roxy—Tú eres la princesa de las hadas en la Tierra. Tu poder mágico es grande e idéntico al de las hadas superiores. Quizá puedas ser capaz de repeler las magias negras del Rey Gregory, como tus ancestros hicieron tanto tiempo atrás.

—Pero yo no soy tan poderosa—replicó—Ni sé tantos conjuros.

Sonrió de manera maternal.

—Irás aprendiendo de poco en poco. Y el brazalete de Onión que tienes es más especial de lo que crees.

—¿Ah si?

El hada de los animales bajó su mirada hacia el blanco brazalete que reposaba en su muñeca. Faragonda lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos, de inmediato la joya empezó a brillar con los colores del arco iris.

—Esta es una Gema de la Familia Real, que por derecho de corresponde. Alberga todas las energías mágicas de las Hadas Superiores y la proyecta con mayor intensidad.

Timmy se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—¿Quiere decir que con ese brazalete Roxy tiene prácticamente toda la magia de la Tierra?

—Exactamente, Timmy—sonrió la directora.

Roxy miró nuevamente hacia el brazalete, con ojos enormes y desorbitados.

—Nébula me dijo que debía aprender a usarlo por mí misma—explicó—Pero nunca pensé que fuera tan poderoso…

—El que aprendas a usarlo o no marcará por completo las posibilidades de ganar en esta batalla—declaró Griffin—Pero como Nébula dijo, tú deberás aprender a manejarlo sola. Esa magia es solo tuya y nadie más la puede controlar.

Roxy se encogió un poco de hombros, pensando en toda la responsabilidad que estaba puesta sobre sus hombros. No era algo que quisiera realmente hacer. Pero las Winx eran sus amigas, y sus vidas peligraban. Fue ese el momento en que se juró hacer lo que fuera necesario por ayudarlas.

**o-o**

**o-o**

—¡No borraste las memorias de sus padres!—el grito provenía de una zona oscura. Andra tembló.

—Lo lamento, mi señor—dijo, con voz temblorosa de miedo—No sé cómo se me pudo escapar ese detalle.

—Al menos Oritel y Marion son listos. Le han seguido el juego para conseguir información, pero ¿Sabes lo peligroso que será esto para nuestros propósitos?

Andra, que estaba inclinada, fue irguiéndose de manera lenta, viendo todo el tiempo hacia la zona oscura donde se escondía su Rey.

—Si mi señor, lo sé.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Si hechizas a Bloom y las demás Winx se dan cuenta…

Andra palideció solo de pensarlo.

—No haré tal cosa mi señor. Es demasiado arriesgado.

—Pues bien ¿Qué harás?

Andra guardó silencio, pensando un momento. Después, sonrió.

—La pondré en contra de sus padres.

—¿Cómo?

—Haré que los considere unos traidores.

La voz del Rey río, diciendo con burla.

—¿Y cómo harás eso, Andra querida?

—Mi señor, hay muchas maneras de engatusar a las personas—Andra recuperó ese tono seguro y seductor que usaba siempre que trazaba planes siniestros—Ya verá que mi plan funcionará.

—Pues espero, porque si no funciona, sabes que tú pagarás las consecuencias.

—Lo sé mi Rey.

—Lárgate de mi vista.

Andra hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala. El Rey, aún en las tinieblas, habló:

—Es muy fiel, pero le falta demasiado para ser una de nosotros.

Doce resplandores se movieron de un lado al otro, como si le dieran la razón.

—Será divertido jugar con ella hasta que ya no nos sea útil.

La oscuridad cubrió todo el salón.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Las Winx estan siendo esclavizadas por un rey tirano ¿Cómo es que escapó de su cárcel? ¿Podrá Roxy dominar el poder del brazalete? ¿Qué hará Andra para poner a Bloom en contra de sus padres? ¡Esto y mucho más en los siguientes episodios de "Winx Club: The Dark"!<p>

Sus comentarios se agradecen mucho :)

chao!


End file.
